The Arrogant One
by barrissandahsokafriendz
Summary: OVER-USED PLOT! Hayden Potter is the arrogant Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter is his shunned twin. After their 11th birthday, James divorces with his fame-blinded wife, Lily, and takes Harry with him. What will be in store for Harry as he goes through his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. MAINLY FOR MY OWN FUN! Please review, they make my day :)
1. Prologue

**Sup, fellow Harry Potter fans! How you all doin? Before I start the chapter, I just want to get it all out of the way that I am doing this story because I just need some entertainment, and hopefully it will entertain you guys to. Not everything will be perfect, I know that, but if you don't like the storyline, me, or just the way I write, then I suggest you beat it, because I will pay no attention to any rude, unhelpful comments.**

**Also, please keep in mind that I'm a young author, so it will not be great.**

**Anyway, enough of that! Please review and keep in mind what I have said above!**

**~Kiera~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter sat on his bed in his room. It was his eleventh birthday, and he would soon be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, Hayden Gregory Potter. His mother, Lily, favoured his twin, spoiled him, cherished him. James, their father, loved Harry. He didn't agree with the way his wife treated their other son, he loved them both equally (well, maybe his love for Hayden was dipping at a result of his attitude).

Of course, James had tried to correct Lily, tell her that she should spend time with Harry, too. A few times, she threatened to divorce him.

So, there Harry was, sat in his room while his brother's party went on downstairs. He wasn't allowed to make an appearance – after all, the party _was_ for the Chosen One, not his useless twin.

Harry was an average size boy, with untameable, midnight black hair, bright green eyes that shone like emeralds and a faint – yet vivid – lightning scar on his forehead that no-one paid attention to. It was of no importance, just where a cutting spell had hit him on October 31st, 1981.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened and his dad, James Potter, entered, holding a plate of cake and a present wrapped in purple.

"Hey, Harry," said James. Harry smiled and sat up on his circular bed.

Harry's room was mainly full of dark colours. His walls were dark purple – almost black – with neon orange, green, blue and pink splattered across it. His wardrobe was black, as was his circular bed with the same colour splats as his wall, his carpet was the same dark purple and everything else was similar. **(1)**

"Hi, dad," Harry grinned, putting the book on Animagus book down **(2)**. James sat on the edge of his son's bed and passed him the cake.

"Happy Birthday, son,"

"Thanks dad," said Harry, taking a bite of the chocolate cake made specially for him by the house-elves.

"Sorry you can't come down, but you know how your mom is," James apologized, grimacing slightly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't mind, I like it better in my room, anyhow,"

James ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Dad!" he wined, trying worthlessly to fix his already messy hair. James chuckled and gave him his present.

"Here,"

Harry carefully ripped away the paper and opened the box. Inside was some sort of silvery material.

"It's my invisibility cloak," James explained. "Luckily your mum doesn't know about it over wise it would have gone to Hayden,"

Harry hugged him. "It's great dad,"

James returned the hug gladly and kissed the mop of messy black hair. He heard the guests leaving downstairs.

"I've got to go," he said sadly. "I'll see you in the morning and we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff,"

Harry grinned and hugged his dad again.

"Alright, night,"

"Night, son,"

* * *

The next morning Harry made his was to the kitchen – where he and his father usually had breakfast.

"Hey, Tingle, dad up yet?" Harry asked a house-elf. Harry was practically Harry's mum, she helped James take care of him while Lily was either posing for the Press or fussing over Hayden.

"Yes Young Master Harry, he over is there, sir!" she squeaked, pointing to his father who was currently reading the Daily Prophet.

"Alright, thanks Tingle," said Harry. "Could I have some pancakes and syrup for breakfast please?"

Tingle nodded and bowed, before scuttling away to get the food.

"Hey, dad," said Harry cheerfully.

"Hey, kiddo," James replied, closing the paper. "You looking forward for today?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, it's not as though it's a new experience – going to the Alley. But yeah, I'm excited,"

James smiled and dug in to his scrambled eggs.

About an hour later, Harry and James were stood outside the door, waiting for Hayden and Lily.

"C'mon, Lily, dear!" James yelled up the stairs. "Diagon Alley is going to be packed if we don't get a move on!"

"I'm coming, James!" she yelled. A few seconds later Lily left the house. She was wearing some extremely expensive-looking white satin robes and matching accessories. Her red hair was darker than it was all those years ago and was cut so it reached her shoulders in loose curls; her emerald green eyes that were once full of kindness and motherly love were replaced with rays of arrogance.

Hayden had messy dark red hair with some natural black highlights, hazel brown eyes that had a hint of murky green – they held the same arrogance as his mother. The part about his features that made him recognisable was the famous 'v' shaped scar on his cheekbone – the thing he loved best about his scar was the fact it was constantly on show and there was no way to hide it except for a bandana. His clothes were a lot richer than Harry's too – who was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and scuffed up black converse.

"Finally, I thought we were going to have to go to Diagon Alley ourselves!" said James, throwing his hands into the air as if to prove his point.

"Oh, you would never," Lily laughed, brushing past Harry and across the magical boundaries. She placed a hand on Hayden's shoulder and apparated.

Harry sighed, remembering the times many (many) years ago when he, Hayden and Lily would spend time together. "Mum's changed,"

"I know, Harry, I know," James nodded, also apparating. They appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, where reporters and photographers were gathered around Lily and Hayden, who posed happily for them.

The father and son waited in the courtyard for half an hour for the unofficial photo-shoot to end, before finally entering the Alley.

"Lily, I'm taking Harry to go and get his stuff," said James.

"Alright, hun," she replied, almost absent-mindedly as she posed again for a fan. "See you later! C'mon, my little Hay-Hay, mummy's gonna buy you a fifth gold cauldron and..."

"Bye," father and son chorused rather glumly and set off into the crowds. They went to Flourish and Blotts first, then the apothecary, then Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, and a few other shops before stopping outside Ollivanders.

"Well, let's go then, son," smiled James. They entered the shop and looked around.

"Ah, Mister Potter, it's a pleasure to see you both," said a misty voice. An old man stepped out from behind a large pile of wands.

"Hello, sir," said Harry politely. "I'm here to get my wand,"

"Why did you now come last year when your twin did?"

"I was going to bring him but Lily insisted he didn't have enough control over his magic to get one. I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, she's the one that tutors them," James explained. Harry suddenly coughed, making a sound that sounded a oddly like: "Lies!"

James raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Hayden still can't control his accidental magic, while I can use it whenever I want – I read in this old book I found in our library that that's the sign of being ready for a wand, and I have been able to do it for years," he said hurriedly. "That last part sounded a little like something Hayden would say, didn't it?"

"Anyway," said Ollivander. "Let's get on with it. Here, Mister Potter,"

Harry went through about forty three wands before the old shopkeeper picked a rather dusty box from the shelf.

"I wonder..." he muttered. Still talking under his breath, Mr Ollivander hobbled over to the two Potters and handed Harry a dark-wooded wand.

In an instant, warmth spread through his fingers and up through his body as red and gold sparks shot out of the tip of the glowing wand.

James cheered, happy that his son had found his wand, and also that he wouldn't have to sit there much longer listening to Ollivander mutter about other wands he had sold.

"Curious...curious..." Ollivander breathed.

"Excuse me, sir, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"What is curious, my dear boy, is that the wand that happened to choose you, is the brother to the very wand that gave you and your brother scars,"

Harry's breath hitched.

"That, doesn't mean he's like the owner, then?" James asked worriedly.

Ollivander shook his head. "Of course not. It is a powerful wand, that one is, I have had many, many people pass through this shop who have tried this wand out. Non of them were able to show enough sign of power to possess it. Be proud, young sir **(3)**. Now, seven galleons, if you please,"

James handed over the money and left the shop.

"I think that I'll get you one more birthday present," said James after a few minutes silence. "Your mom has probably bought your brother about twenty more, anyway,"

Harry grinned and allowed himself to be lead over to the pet emporium. They emerged a few minutes later carrying a large cage with a snowy owl inside.

"What are you going to name her, Harry?" James asked.

"Hedwig," he answered immediately. "I remember reading the name in Hogwarts A History,"

James grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Hayden and Lily were sat with a bout ten large bags next to them.

"Finally!" exclaimed Lily. "Now we can get dinner. Poor Hayden has been starving for five minutes!"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Lily smoothed Hayden's hair even though it was already plastered to his forehead with a sticking-charm and ordered him a mountain of food.

They ate their dinner (or rather Hayden inhaled his and then proceeded to steal Harry's when James wasn't looking) in silence and floo'ed back to Potter Manor.

"Harry, what did you get?" Lily asked sweetly. Harry and James groaned silently.

"I got everything I'll need for September – and an owl," said Harry glumly. Hayden spotted Hedwig.

"Muuuumm!" he whined. "I want Harry's owl!"

"Harry, give your brother your owl," Lily commanded. Harry gaped.

"Lily! You can't do that – and besides, Hayden has Hephaestus," James protested. Lily shot her husband a glare and told Harry again to give Hayden Hedwig.

Harry reluctantly did and ran to his room, tears blurring his vision.

"Lily, we need to talk," James sighed. Lily nodded and walked into the living room.

"What do you need to talk about, love?"

"Harry," said James. "You're not treating Harry fairly,"

"He's not the Boy-Who-Lived," Lily replied simply.

"But he's still your son! You should treat him like that!" James yelled.

"Hayden is more special than that scrawny brat," Lily hissed, sounding more like her sister Petunia.

"What happened to you, Lil?" James asked quietly, feeling his heart crush into even tinier pieces as his wife's statement. "What happened to that beautiful young lady I had a crush on in Hogwarts?"

"I'm still her, I'm just famous,"

"No, you're not," said James firmly. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand it any more, I'm leaving – and Harry's coming too,"

"Hayden needs a father!"

"And Harry needs a mother! We're both leaving, I'll be back in a week to get all of my family heirlooms and so you can sign the divorce sheets. Goodbye and good luck, Evans,"

James stomped upstairs and entered Harry's room. His son was sat in the corner, resting his chin in the palm of his hand with tears streaming down his face.

"She took her," he mumbled when James sat next to him on the floor. "She made me give away my only true friend – apart from you, dad,"

"She won't be taking any else away from you, son," said James, putting an arm around his shoulders. "We're leaving,"

Harry looked up. "What?"

"I can't live with her anymore, she isn't Lily," sighed James. "I'll shrink everything so you can pack,"

He shrunk all of Harry's furniture, and kissed his forehead, right where his scar was.

"I'll be back in a minute, I need to talk to your brother,"

Harry nodded and went to putting his stuff in a rucksack.

James went down the hall to Hayden's room. Inside the walls were red and gold. Near the window, Hayden was prodding Hedwig, trying to get her out of her cage.

James cleared his throat.

"Go away, dad," Hayden commanded.

"We need to talk," James said.

"No, I don't want to. GO!" repeated Hayden.

"Hayden, now," James ordered. Hayden huffed and sat on his large bed.

"Harry and I are leaving, son," said James. "You'll be staying here with your mum,"

"I. Don't. Care. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hayden!" exclaimed James angrily. He sighed at the thing his wife had turned their son into and shook his head. "Never mind, I'm taking your brother's owl too,"

Before the 'Arrogant One' could protest, James stood up and took Hedwig's cage back to Harry's room.

"C'mon, son," he sighed, giving Harry his owl and taking the rucksack from him.

"Where are we going, dad?" Harry asked.

"We're going to Padfoot's place,"

"I thought Uncle Padfoot was in America with Uncle Moony?" asked Harry.

"He was," James nodded. "But he came back yesterday. He and Moony wanted to see you but Lily told them – without my knowledge – that you were ill,"

"Alright,"

James wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head, before leading him into the floo.

"Say number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and wait for me," James told him.

Harry obeyed and stepped into the fireplace. James looked around his childhood home, and stepped into the green flames.

When he re-appeared Harry was hugging his best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Hey, guys," said James moodily, burying his hands deep into his jacket pockets.

"James!" the boys exclaimed, moving in to hug him. He accepted the hug gladly.

"What's going on, James?" Remus asked. "Harry popped out of the fireplace, said that you broke up with Lily Pad and-,"

"I can't live with her anymore, Remmie," sighed James. "She's not the Lily Flower I fell in love with,"

"You can stay here," Sirius offered. "For as long as you both want,"

"Thanks, Siri,"

"No problem – Harry? Do you want to come and choose a room?"

"Alright," Harry nodded.

"I'll be up soon, son," James called, watching his son descend the staircase. Harry mumbled a response and followed his Godfather, sticking his hands in his pocket like James had.

James groaned and collapsed on to an armchair.

"Do you want to talk?" Remus asked quietly. James shook his head.

"No, I'm fine for now, I just need some time with Harry,"

The werewolf smiled and rubbed James' back.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me,"

James nodded and lay back in his chair. A few minutes later Sirius came downstairs.

"He's found his room, just across the hallway from mine, and next to yours if you're planning on staying,"

"Thanks, Padfoot," James smiled. "I'm gonna go talk to him,"

"Good luck, mate,"

James slowly climbed the stair-way – thankfully not having to look at the elf heads (before Sirius hand Remus had left for America they had got rid of everything Dark or unwanted **(4)**). He found Harry's room and pushed the door open.

Harry was sat in the corner (even though Sirius had placed his furniture in the room), with his arms hugging his legs to his chest, with his chin on his knees. James went and sat next to him.

"Hey," he said lamely.

"Hey," he replied.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, mum was never a mum to me, but..."

"I know," James sighed. "I tried telling myself years ago, that I should stick up for you and me. Tell her that she needs to open her eyes and treat you both fairly. I tried to put off the fact that we were barely in a relationship anymore,"

Harry looked up with wet eyes.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave Hayden? He's the Boy-Who-Lived, he's the one that should be loved and-,"

James cut him off with a hug.

"Don't you dare repeat that, Harry James," he warned. "You're my son and I love you – Boy-Who-Lived or not you should be treated with just as much love as Hayden receives,"

He stood up and led him over to his bed, where he sat him on his lap.

"She didn't want me," Harry sobbed. "My mum hates me,"

"She doesn't, Harry," James tried to soothe the distressed boy. "She loves you, she's just been blinded by fame,"

Harry sniffled and wiped away his tears.

"Would you like to sleep?" James whispered. Harry nodded.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Forever and always," James replied, lying down on the bed. Harry snuggled up against his chest, still on his lap, and James wrapped his arms around him.

Lily may have spoiled Hayden rotten, and left Harry out. But he didn't care. He didn't want anything that Hayden had. This was all he wanted from both parents.

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed that. I wrote this a while back, like most of my Harry Potter fics, and I also have a cold.**

**Here are some comments I want to make about certain parts, but I didn't want to distract anyone (a reviewer in my other HP story suggested this)**

**1) ****I personally love this design for a room. I read it in another story like this and loved it. In fact, my bedroom is being done up the same way but white walls with dark and light blue splats.**

**2) ****Harry will be an animagus later on, I'm thinking of giving him multiple forms.**

**3) ****My version of how a wand works. It's kind of the canon way: "The wand chooses the wizard," but power is also a factor**

**4) ****Just to make my point clear, THIS FIC IS NOT A SIRIUS/REMUS FIC! The pairings will be canon, so Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, you get the picture.**

**I hope you like the first chapter for the Arrogant One, I must say I quite like it myself. Tell me what you think, and remember that this is mostly for fun, so reviews are not necessary, though it would really make my day to see some! **

**I also don't mind corrections, just as long as they are civil and nothing like: "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MAN! THAT IS SO TOTALLY WRONG YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"**

**You with me? Good. Until chapter two, then, peeps!**

**~Kiera~**


	2. Officially Exes

**Oh, hey, peoples, didn't see you all there. This is chapter two of The Arrogant One! Virtual-whatever-your-favourite-food-is to you six reviewers! I was pretty shocked when I checked my account only a few hours after publishing and seeing six reviews! It's not much, I know, but I still love you people! Big, big, 'thank you's to everyone who added this to favourites and followed, also.**

**Enough chit-chat! Let's get this story started! (Ooh, that sounded awesome!) **

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! (*Sends J.K puppy-dog eyes*)**

* * *

Soon, Harry and James had settled in nicely in Grimmauld Place.

But there was still one thing they had to do.

"You sure you want to come, Harry?" James asked his son. They were going back to Potter Manor to collect everything that was owned by the Potter family and to get Lily to sign the divorce sheets.

"Yes, dad," Harry replied. "I'd like to give Hayden a piece of my mind,"

"Now, now, Harry," Sirius teased. "You shouldn't bully you know,"

"Didn't you annoy Snape in school?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll be upstairs,"

He smirked and watched his godfather hurry away. Being away from his mother and brother had let Harry be free and do whatever he wanted, therefore he had gained more confidence and became a bit more chatty.

"We need to get going, Harry," James said. Harry nodded and walked over to the fireplace. "I'll go first,"

James threw in some glittering powder and shouted 'Potter Manor dining room!'.

Harry followed and tumbled into his father's awaiting arms.

"I'll never get used to floo powder," the boy grinned. James grinned identically and went into the familiar room they had dubbed: 'The Comfort Zone' (basically the sitting room), where Lily was applying make-up in a compact mirror.

James cleared his throat.

"Oh, it's you," she sneered, rolling her heavily lined eyes and standing up, stowing her mirror into a tiny cream purse.

" I'm here so you can sign the sheets and to collect the Potter heirlooms," James said, looking anywhere but at his 'wife'.

Lily nodded, stuck her nose in the air and held a hand out for the sheets. James handed them to her and began accio-ing his stuff. They whizzed from different directions and into James' magically expended bag.

He never noticed Harry sneaking up the stairs.

When James had everything, he called Tingle.

"Master James!" she squealed. "What is Tingle to do for you, today?"

"I'm wondering if you'd like to leave Potter Manor," James smiled.

"What?!" screeched Lily, nearly dropping her peacock-feather quill. "You cannot do that! She is Hayden and I's slave!"

"Actually, Evans, Mina and her family belong to the Potters, and you're no longer a Potter," James explained slowly, as though to Harry when he was a baby.

Lily stamped her foot in anger, clenching her fists so she scrunched the divorce papers up.

"Tingle and Tingle's family would love to, Master James!" Tingle cried. "Tingle and Tingle's family have always loved Master James and Young Master Harry – Tingle and Tingle's family has been missing them! Shall we be going to Master Sirius'?"

"Yes, Tingle. Take whatever you want with you – you'll be helping Kreacher, Sirius' elf,"

Tingle nodded, bowed, and scuttled to the kitchen while shedding tears of joy.

"Now," said James, pointing his wand at Lily. Lily's eyes widened at the wand directed to her chest, thinking he was going to attack, when suddenly, all of the expensive Potter jewellery flew into the magic-bag.

"NO!" she screamed, trying to grab her precious accessories before it was too late. "No! I _need _those!"

"They belonged to my mother," James said angrily, glaring at Lily. "And the rest of my ancestors. I can't have someone outside of the family taking our heirlooms. Oh! And-,"

He summoned her engagement ring. It was a thin golden band with a ruby and slightly smaller crystals going around.

"This will be kept in the Potter Family Vault at Gringotts until Harry – or Hayden if he remains a Potter – marries,"

"Hayden will become an Evans," Lily confirmed, in a tone that could only be classed at snotty. She shoved the papers into her now Ex's hands and commanded that he leave.

James turned to face Harry and leave – but he wasn't there. Just as he thought: _"Where has he got to?" _he heard Hayden shriek like a girl upstairs. James sighed, smacking his forehead, and ran up the marble stairs, followed by Lily who was busy trying to run in high-heels and keeping her robes from getting dirty.

In Hayden's room, Harry was stood smiling in the doorway, watching Hayden jump on the bed, trying to grab on to the curtains surrounding his four-poster and hoist himself up away from the scary, terrifying, scream-worthy, absolutely horrifying...!

Clock-work mouse!

A normal parent would have told Harry off, and assured Hayden that it was a fake mouse – but Hayden's behaviour cost him some of his father's love, and the Marauder loved a good laugh. So instead, James did something that a older brother would be more likely to do – laugh his socks off.

"Harry...what did – you do?!" he gasped between breaths of laughter.

"W-we argued a bit a-and I..." Harry responded, also laughing. "I transfigured a shoebox into a clock-work mouse!"

James looked closer at the squeaking mouse, and sure enough it had 'Nike' printed across it in blue letters as well dainty red trainers on it's fake little feet.

Lily was prancing nearer, yelling stuff like: "Hay-Hay! Hay-Hay, dear, what did nasty Harry do to you!" and "James Potter, if you hurt my son I'm going to report you to the Ministry!"

James grabbed Harry's hand, still laughing slightly, and ran to the fireplace in his old bedroom.

"Oh, and Evans?" he called, just before he went through the doorway to his room. "You have a week to find somewhere else to live. As I recall, this place is 'Potter Manor' not 'Evans'"

And with that, they both left through the floo, laughing harder Lily's scream of frustration and Hayden's shrieks of "Monster! Mummy the monster's out to eat me!" fade as they whizzed through the flames. When they tumbled out, Harry smiled wider (if that was even humanly possible).

"She took that well,"

James sniggered and hugged him. Harry would be going to Hogwarts soon. He didn't want him to leave, but at least Sirius would be there teaching him astronomy **(1)**. He sighed and pulled away. Harry smiled sadly, as though he knew what his father was thinking.

"I'll be fine at Hogwarts, dad," he said. "Don't worry,"

James nodded, kissed his scar, then left the room.

* * *

**(*)(*)(*)(*)September 1st(*)(*)(*)(*)**

A few weeks later, the Daily Prophet had finally announced the divorce of Lily and James. James had even commented for it, explaining Lily's treatment towards Harry and how he had come to divorcing her. Lily had commented too, saying that she was giving Harry as much love as she gave Hayden, however, no-one believed her (mainly because they had seen the family many times in public, and if Harry was ever caught in a picture of the famous mother and son, he always looked glum and bored, unlike his twin).

Harry, James and Remus (Sirius had arrived at Hogwarts the night before to prepare for his lessons) met up with the Weasleys. Ron was Harry's best friend since his fifth birthday, but they never got to play with each other because Lily forced Ron to stay away from hiss room. Harry was friends with all of the Weasleys – Mrs and Mr Weasley were his other godparents, as well as Remus.

"Hey Ron!" Harry called across the road. Ron waved.

"Hey, Harry!"

They entered the train station and made their way to platform nine and three quarters. When they passed through the barrier, however, they could barely move due to the tonnes of reporters.

"Hayden's arrived," Ginny groaned. Harry knew that she used to have a crush on Hayden, but that changed as soon as he threw mashed potatoes at her for laughing at a 'playful' insult Harry had shot at him when they were eight.

Sure enough, two red-heads were visible posing for the press – again. It was clear that the pair was suffering without their Potter riches; Lily was wearing emerald green robes rather than a silk dress and Hayden was wearing a shirt and tie. Suddenly, Mrs Weasley walked up to Lily.

"You don't deserve to be a mother!" she said. Lily scowled.

"Get away from me, you tramp!" she shrieked, shoving the elder lady back into a barrier. Mrs Weasley turned red.

"You are rotten. You only care about fame and money," she accused, pointing finger Lily's face. "You don't deserve to have sons," and with that, Mrs Weasley stormed back over to her family.

"Let's get on the train," she said, smiling sweetly as though nothing had happened, and they had all just imagined it. They fought their way through the press and finally made it to the scarlet steam train.

"Don't cry, Ginny," Harry sighed, hugging the ten-year-old **(2)**, missing the adult's exchange of smiles. "We'll see you next year,"

"But I'll miss you all!" she whimpered, moving over to hug Ron.

"Just one more year, Gin." he soothed, also hugging his sister. "Then we'll all be together!"

Ginny sniffed and nodded. Harry turned to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"See you at Christmas, Mr and Mrs Weasley," he said, hugging Molly and shaking Arthur's hand.

"Goodbye, Harry," Mrs Weasley kissed his cheek. He turned to his guardians

"See you dad, Moony," he smiled, hugging them both tightly.

"Bye, Harry, we want you to take this," James pulled out a small package. "It's a four-way mirror **(3)**. Sirius, Remus and I each have one. Just say one of our names and we'll appear. Then we'll be able to talk!"

Harry grinned and hugged them again.

"Thanks, I love you both,"

"Love you too, cub, be careful," warned Remus.

"I Love you, Harry, always remember that," James hugged Harry tightly on his own, before sadly letting him out of his arms.

Harry and Ron climbed into a compartment just as the train started moving. Ron laughed and pointed at Lily and Hayden because somehow, both of them never noticed the train moving, nor the warning whistles.

"See you at Hogwarts, Hayden!" Harry shouted, hanging put of the window and waving to his family. Hayden turned around and they were just able to see his look of horror before they turned the corner. Ron and Harry chuckled, and sat down.

* * *

**That's chapter two – complete! Next chapter's ready, I'll be publishing that one tomorrow, though. Here's some notes I want to make:**

**1)****I like the idea of a teaching Sirius, plus it means that there's a Marauders around almost all the time.**

**2)****When do you want the Harry/Ginny romance to start? I was think either fourth or fifth year. Tell me what you think.**

**3)****It's a modified version of Sirius' mirror from J.K's books. **

**That's it from me for now, peeps, sleep is calling my name! I'll publish the next chapter as soon as homework's done tomorrow. A preview of tomorrow's chapter: **

**_"Ah, hello, Mr Potter, I must say I have been looking forward to talking to you,"_**

**_"Thanks..."_**

**_"Pretty polite, the qualities of a good Hufflepuff, though Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's are also polite at times..."_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Not very talkative, eh? Not to worry, m'boy, that won't effect my decision. Let's see...hmm...very loyal...a good mind...outstanding courage...a thirst for ambition...well, well, you are a tricky one, aren't you?"_**

**_"I don't know, sir, I just want to be in a different house as my brother, please, and not Slytherin,"_**

**_"Well, Mister Potter, I have not sorted The-Boy-Who-Lived, yet,"_**

**_"He's a right git,"_**

**_"Most people would consider that one of Slytherin's qualities. Anyway, I think the best house you can be in is..._****GRYFFINDOR!"**

**I gave his house away - who is Harry Potter if he's not a Gryffindor, eh? That's it for now, and virtual-brownies for all you patient buggers who actually read my little rambles!**

**Adios, amigos! (I got that right, didn't I?)**

**~Kiera~**


	3. Hogwarts here we come!

**Hi again, guys, Kiera here (starts the same way each time, doesn't it). **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU everyone who reviewed, added to favourites or followed - I've never felt better while suffering from a cough, cold and ear-ache! Seriously, guys, I published chapter two last night, went off for LITERALLY five minutes, logged back on and bam! - I'd gained 60 more views! I was so honkin' happy! **

**Enough of my little ramble (there's one in every chapter), in this chapter of The Arrogant One, Harry and Ron meet Hermione, get sorted, then we'll find out where Hayden goes. I think maybe Slytherin...you know, evil? Please review like you did before - it made me ecstatic - and tell me how to improve.**

**You are all my favourite strangers in the world!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Harry and Ron chatted happily like normal eleven-year-olds did, when the compartment door opened to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair, round brown eyes and large front teeth.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad?" she asked, her accent indicating she was from southern Engladnd. Harry could tell that she was going to be a know-it-all when she was at Hogwarts, she just had the look of one (similar to his mum's, though that would be insulting the girl).

"No, sorry,"

"Oh, well, I'm Hermione Granger," she held out a hand for them both to shake.

"Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Harry Potter? As in Hayden Potter's – I heard that it's Evans now, is it true? – twin?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but he isn't family anymore...never really has been,"

"Oh, I see, anyway, if you see a toad, could you give it to Neville Longbottom," Hermione said.

"Oh, Neville," Ron grinned, shaking his head and chuckling. "I should have known!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he went to Hayden's birthday party once. But since we weren't allowed to go to Harry's room we sat in the corner and talked,"

"Oh," Hermione sighed again. "Anyway, nice meeting you," she left the compartment and went into the next.

"Do you think we'll be friends with her?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. She seems like a know-it-all, maybe we'll be friends, just distant ones?"

Harry nodded, thinking that sounded right, even though a tiny, tiny voice in his head was singing 'I bet Ron wants to be more than just friends with her...'.

A couple of hours later, the train stopped. Harry and Ron jumped off, and ran over to Hagrid, their close, half-giant friend that used to take care of them when their parents were busy.

"Hey Hagrid!" they chorused.

"'Ello, Ron, 'Arry, 'ow are yeh both?" he grinned behind his wild beard.

"We're good," they replied, at the same time again.

The three waited for all of the first years to get off the train, then followed Hagrid down a trail away from the other students, to the lake where a group of little wooden boats were floating on the surface waiting for them.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called. Harry and Ron got in a boat with know-it-all-Hermione and forgetful-Neville.

When they reached the castle, Professor McGonagall (of Transfiguration) took them off Hagrid, sent them into a chamber just off the Hall, gave them a speech about the houses and went into the Hall for something.

"What do you think the test is?" Harry asked nervously.

"Fred said something about wrestling a troll," gulped Ron shakily, his already vivid freckles standing out more on his pasty pale face. The first-years waited nervously until Professor McGonagall came back in.

"Follow me, please,"

They entered the Great Hall with awed expressions. At the front of the Hall near the teacher's table (where Sirius was grinning like a maniac, lets add), was an old, three legged stool with a patched old hat on top. The crowd of first-years halted a couple of metres away from the hat, and stared at it tentatively. The hat opened it's mouth and sang:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on!  
Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall burst into applause as the hat went still again.

"First years, when I call out your name, come and sit on the stool and you will be sorted into your house," Professor McGonagall announced, unrolling a scroll and clearing her throat. "Abbott, Hannah,"

Slowly, the amount of first years reduced. When they were sorted into their houses, the badges on their robes turned to either a gold lion with Gryffindor on, a yellow badger with Hufflepuff, a blue eagle with Ravenclaw, or a green snake with Slytherin; when their house was announced, the emblem hanging above the table flashed, too.

A few more names after Ron's (who was a Gryffindor, obviously) and Hermione's (Gryffindor, again), McGonagall said: "Potter, Harry,"

There was a flurry of murmurs as Harry approached the stool, such as: "Is that Hayden? Has he changed his name?" and "Another Potter? When did that happen?" as well as "Oh! The one that Lily Pot – Evans didn't take care of! The Boy-Who-Lived's twin!"

Harry didn't mind that no-one knew who he was, he preferred being kept in the dark by his dear – ahem – _mother_. He sat down on the stool slowly and waited for the hat to talk.

_"Ah, hello, Mr Potter, I must say I have been looking forward to talking to you,"_

_"Thanks..."_

_"Pretty polite, the qualities of a good Hufflepuff, though Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's are also polite at times..."_

_"..."_

_"Not very talkative, eh? Not to worry, m'boy, that won't effect my decision. Let's see...hmm...very loyal...a good mind...outstanding courage...a thirst for ambition...well, you are a tricky one, aren't you?"_

_"I don't know, sir, I just want to be in a different house as my brother, please, and not Slytherin,"_

_"Well, Mister Potter, I have not sorted The-Boy-Who-Lived, yet,"_

_"He's a right git,"_

_"Most people would consider that a Slytherin quality. Anyway, I think the best house you can be in is..._GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered, the Weasleys and Sirius the loudest. Fred and George were chanting: 'We got Potter' and Ron was yelling gleefully. Harry grinned and ran to sit with Ron, but not before smirking at Hayden.

"Oh no, I have to share a dorm with that twit..." he muttered giving his brother's shoulder a shove as we walked past, obviously under the impression _he _would be a Gryffindor. _Pfft_, Harry thought, _only the other day he was close to fainting at the sight of a clock-work mouse..._

Remembering the look on his face, Harry sniggered and took a seat next to Ron, who looked questioningly at him. He relayed the story to his red-headed friend who sniggered along with him. Finally, the first-years were sorted into their houses, and all that was left was 'Evans, Hayden'. Apparently Lily was planning on him having a dramatic sorting that everyone would enjoy watching.

There were a lot less mutters (mostly girls swooning) this time, much to Hayden's dislike as he strutted over to the stool and plonked his meaty backside on the feeble wood. He then jammed the hat non-to-carefully on to his large head and waited smirking.

The Hat, however, wasn't ranting about his "Outstanding bravery," or "Unbelievable intelligence," or "How many people had asked to be in Gryffindor too as he would so obviously be,", but was by the looks of it, insulting him. Hayden's smirk slowly turned into a scowl of rage.

Harry, sensing danger, shared a look with Sirius, and stood up slowly. Harry was half way over to his twin when the hat yelled 'Hufflepuff!' and he threw it to the floor.

"I REFUSE TO BE IN HUFFLEPUFF!" he roared, standing up. Hufflepuff's cheers stopped immediately.

"THAT HAT SAID I HAD NO QUALITIES FOR ANY OF THE HOUSES! SO HE PUT ME IN HUFFLEPUFF!" Hayden continued, so red steam could have been coming out of his ears by now. Harry picked up his pace and stopped Hayden from throwing the stool at him.

"Well, Mr Evans, I'm afraid that you must listen to the hat's decision," McGonagall said, angrily yet calm.

"BUT HUFFLEPUFF IS FOR RETARDS!"

"Well, Evans," a seventh year seethed, crossing her arms. "I love my house, even though half of us are 'retards' – you might want to keep your mouth shut if you enjoy your fame," Half of the table nodded and huffed in agreement, while the other rich, snobby half shook their heads at them.

"Just drop it, Hayden, you're in Hufflepuff, and no-one can change that, not even precious mummy-," Harry was cut off by Hayden pushing him to the floor. He jumped back up and punched his brother right in the jaw.

"Hey! Hey!" Sirius caught Harry's hand before it could smash Hayden's nose. "Calm down, Harry, you don't want detention on your first day,"

Harry breathed heavily through his nose and glared daggers at Hayden, who was cradling a bust lip.

"I demand he is expelled!" he shouted through blood, pointing a dirty finger at Harry.

"For standing up for himself?" Snape sneered, standing next to Harry, surprising everyone.

"I ask that you accept your house quietly, Mr Evans, or I shall inform your mother," Dumbledore said calmly.

"SHE'LL MAKE SURE I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!" Hayden claimed, before running out of the Hall, closely followed by McGonagall.

"Well, that's that," Harry said, smiling at Sirius.

"Yup. Now go and sit with your friends, Harry, you need to eat," Sirius commanded, pushing him towards the Gryffindor table. "I'm going to go help find Hayden, he's probably throwing a tantrum now,"

Harry fake gasped. "Padfoot? Giving up food? Are you feeling alright?"

Sirius smirked and ruffled his hair (Harry glared and patted it down).

"Yes Harry, I'm feeling perfectly fine. I'll have to go and help Minnie before Hayden tired to hex her - and we both know how bad that could turn out," he turned on his heel and left the Hall.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked when he sat down. Harry nodded.

"Smashing,"

Ron grinned and thumped him on the back, digging his teeth into a chicken leg.

"You really shouldn't have hit him, Harry," Hermione said from the other side of the table.

"You really shouldn't have hit him, Harry," Harry mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"What are you his mum? – Oh, sorry, Harry," Ron added, noticing his friend's dark look. Harry nodded and shoved some food into his mouth. Hermione glared at him before turning to talk to Percy about Transfiguration.

"I'm not sure about you, Ron, but I think that this is going to be an interesting year..." Harry mused, grinning. Ron nodded, his cheeks full of mashed potato.

* * *

**That's right: HAYDEN'S A PUFF! I even have him the perfect partner in crime: ****Zacharias** **(spelling?) Smith. Next chapter: flying lesson. I've already got half of it ready so it should be up by tonight. Don't be fooled by quick updates, by the way guys, they won't all be like this.**

**Thanks you again reviewers, and everyone else who had favourited or whatever. Fell free to do it again :)**

**Until chapter 4, peeps,**

**~Kiera~**


	4. Are you serious!

**Hi, peeps, Kiera for the second time today! I'm publishing pretty quick, I have to say. There's not much to ramble about now, except thank you to the reviewers, and please tell me what you think about this.**

**DSICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER – I UNFORTUNATLEY OWN HAYDEN, THOUGH.**

* * *

The first week at Hogwarts was interesting, for Harry. He had multiple fights with Hayden (after he had been released from St Mungos – Lily went crazy when she saw his bleeding lip and insisted he stayed there overnight until he had recovered from a punch off big, bad, nasty Harry). Harry talked regularly with his dad and Remus through the mirrors, and had biscuits and tea with Sirius at night. His homework was relatively easy (thanks to tutoring, when Lily always asked _him_ the questions), so he was able to help Ron with his.

Soon, it was time for their first flying lesson with the Hufflepuffs (coincidentally). Harry had only flown on a broom once when he was nine, because Lily had said he was too weak to even hold on to the broomstick handle. Hayden, however, had received flying lessons from professionals. When he was ten, he finally managed to hover five feet without losing control (Lily didn't want him going higher than five feet, though) – and that was with five years of lessons on his part.

Harry had to sneak out with James one night to ride a broom for the first time. When he did, he couldn't go very high or far because it was dark, but he was a natural.

"I'm looking forward to our flying lesson," Ron said, eating his bacon. "Have I told you that I nearly - ,"

"Crashed into a hand-glider on Charlie's old broom?" Harry asked dryly. "Yeah, loads of times,"

Ron turned red in embarrassment just as Hayden entered the Hall with his 'friend', Zacharias Smith following.

"-Was trained by England's Seeker," Hayden boasted so loud that the whole Hall could hear. "He told me I was even better than him! Though, I wasn't surprised, it's just one of those things that come to me naturally like my intelligence, selflessness, outstanding courage and unbearably good-looks,"

He said this just as he plonked on to the bench, causing it to groan under his weight.

About half of the Hall – mainly Gryffindors and the offended Hufflepuffs from the feast – snorted.

The flying lesson started two lessons after that. Their teacher was a middle-aged witch with white hair and yellow, hawkish eyes.

"Good morning, children," she barked. "My name is Madam Hooch, and I will be your flying instructor for today,"

"Good morning, Madam Hooch," they chanted.

"Now, I want you all to stand next to a broomstick, hold your right hand over it, and say 'up!'"

Everyone hurried to obey. As soon as the one-syllable word left Harry's mouth, the battered old broomstick shot off the ground and into his hand. He looked around, and spotted Hayden glaring at him and his broomstick, repeatedly saying 'up'.

He didn't notice, however, his broomstick shooting up and smacking him in the face, like from an old humour cartoon. Many people laughed.

"Potter took the good broom!" he accused, pointing a finger at Harry. "I – want – Harry's – broom – now!"

With each word, he stamped his foot, growing even redder.

"Oh, don't whine, child," Madam Hooch snapped. "It's just a broom. Now, I suggest you stop pouting and wipe that look off of your face, or I'll do it for you,"

Hayden glared holes into her, pursing his lips to hold in a probably rude, offending, and nasty comment he was close to shooting at her. He stuck his nose into the air, and held his hand over his broom.

Everyone – even the Muggleborn Hermione – had summoned their broom into their hand long before Hayden managed it. He did not look pleased.

"Now, mount your broom like so," Madam Hooch instructed, clambering on to her own broomstick. "Gently kick off from the ground, hover a few seconds, then come back down on my whistle. One – two – three - ,"

Neville Longbottom, a friend and dorm mate of Harry and Ron, leapt from the ground in nervousness before Madam Hooch could even bring the whistle up to her lips. He began rising up and up – unable to obey Madam Hooch's shouts of "Come back down this instant!"

Suddenly, about ten feet into the air, Neville fell from his broom and landed on the grass with a nasty thud and a crack.

"Oh,my dear," Madam Hooch helped Neville up, who was clutching his wrist. She tutted. "Broken wrist – no worries, dearie, Madam Pomphrey will fix that up for you – everyone! If I come back and I find out that anyone has rose over three feet off of the ground, you will be out of here faster than you can say: 'Quaffle',"

Everyone nodded and watched her escort a sobbing Neville.

"Pathetic," Hayden spat. "What a stupid stunt,"

He bent down and picked Neville's rememberall that Harry had bought him a few years back.

"I wonder what the fat lug would think if his precious bouncy ball was – say – up a tree?"

Harry stepped forward. "Give me the rememberall, Hayden,"

"Hmm...how about – no?" Hayden mounted his broom with an evil look in his eye. "Come and get it yourself, Potter – it'll teach you for taking my father away from me!" his twin kicked off from the ground and went roughly forty feet into the air.

Harry shot daggers at him, grabbing his battered broomstick and climbing on to it.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Hermione Granger shrieked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Madam Hooch said stay on the ground!"

Harry ignored her, shrugging her hand hand and shooting into the air after Hayden. He flew so he was the same height at him.

"Give me the ball!" Harry yelled, holding a hand out for it.

"Alright then – fetch!" Hayden twisted around on his broomstick and threw the ball as hard and high as he could. Harry growled in frustration and flew after it, flying past Hayden like a javelin. Slowly, he gained height after the ball, getting ever closer to it.

The ball started falling; Harry unconsciously dipped down into a dive, reaching at a hand to grab it. He snatched the ball from the air and pulled up, just as his toes skimmed the wet grass. He held the rememberall up in victory, though quickly dropped it as an angry, shrill voice shouted his name:

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry gulped and turned to the source of the voice: Professor McGonagall. He dismounted his broom and followed the instruction that her eyes gave him. As he followed the angry Transfiguration towards the castle, he saw Hayden smirking and sniggering, along with a few other Hufflepuffs. The twins caught each other's gazes and exchanged nothing but hatred. The glared at each other until Harry was behind the Castle walls.

McGonagall lead him down some corridors he was yet to memorize, until she came up to a door that lead into what Harry recognized was the Defence class room (he had had DADA once, and it was honestly a joke compared to what he had been told about it). Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and poked her head inside.

"Professor Quirrell **(spelling?)**, would you mind if I borrowed Wood for a minute, would you?" she asked sweetly to the Professor inside. Harry heard a quiet, stuttered response from inside and a tall fifth-year boy came out.

"Come with me, boys," McGonagall said, leading them into the closest empty classroom.

"What did you need me for, Professor?" the boy – Wood – asked, looking at Harry.

"I'll get to that in a minute. Harry, this is Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team – Wood, this is Harry Potter,"

Wood smiled. "Hey, Harry. Your brother's the Boy-Who-Lived, right?"

Harry nodded stiffly, shaking his hand. "Yeah, but we're only related through blood, sadly,"

"Alright, alright!" hurried McGonagall. "Wood – Harry Potter will be your new seeker!"

Both Wood's and Harry's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"P-Professor?" Wood spluttered. "Are you serious?!"

Harry nodded, wondering the exact same thing.

"Yes, I am quite serious. The boy caught a rememberall in a fifty foot dive without even scratching himself – even Charlie Weasley couldn't accomplish that!"

Harry blushed at his Professor's compliment – he had been told of Charlie's skill many times by Ron and Sirius (who obviously watched all of the Quidditch matches at Hogwarts).

Wood looked like all of his dreams came true. "Have you been training since you were a baby or something?!"

Harry shook his head, turning redder than a tomato. "No. That was only my second time flying,"

"I must go contact your father, Harry, he will be most proud," McGonagall smiled. "He and your Godfather were quite the Quidditch players back in their day,"

"He'll also need good broom, Professor," added Wood. "A Nimbus Two-Thousand or the latest Cleansweep, I'd say,"

"Yes, yes, I'll mention that to James. Make me happy, Harry, or I'll change my mind about punishing you,"

McGonagall flashed Harry another rare smile, before leaving the classroom. Wood grinned at him, too.

"This is amazing, Potter. I'll let the rest of the team know – see you soon, hopefully,"

Wood left the classroom too, leaving Harry to stand in mild shock at the news he had just been given.

* * *

At dinner, Harry had just finished telling Ron about the incident before dinner (he was currently staring unblinkingly at him with his mouth hanging open and broccoli falling out) when Sirius came running down the aisle after a conversation with McGonagall. He skidded to a stop next to Harry and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud! I'm so proud!" he sang, squeezing Harry so tight he could barely breath.

"Paddy...air...now!" he chocked. Sirius let go and turned to the curious students watching.

"Nothing going on here! Get back to your food, people!"

The students obeyed immediately, turning their backs to the two, knowing that they would be in a bit of a pickle if they didn't obey Professor Black's instructions.

"Minnie just told me the good news," he whisper-grinned. "Youngest seeker in a century! What an achievement! However, I must lecture you about how dangerous it was to do that, just so I can tell Moony I did when he bites my head off and - ,"

"Breath, Sirius, breath!" Harry encouraged, mock-worrying for Sirius' amount of oxygen he was currently inhaling – which was non because he didn't take a breath in the little rant he had.

Sirius blushed. "Sorry – I'm just so proud!"

He ruffled Harry's hair and turned to look at the teacher's table.

"Gotta go, pup, it's inappropriate for a Professor to be acting informally around students at meals," he rolled his eyes and straightened up. "I'll talk to you later – is Ron okay?"

Sirius looked warily at Ron, who was still staring with his mouth open.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Harry assured him, pushing Ron's jaw back into place so he wouldn't have to look at half-chewed vegetables. "Just a little shocked. See you later, Pads,"

"See ya, kiddo,"

Sirius flashed one more grin (one that made some of the older female students swoon audibly) and went back over to the teacher's table. Harry turned back to his dinner, and was just about to regain Ron's attention by flicking food at him when Hermione Granger leaned over the table to him.

"I couldn't help but over-hear your conversation with Professor Black, there," she said, in the same bossy tone as usual. "It's very irresponsible! You were rewarded for breaking specific rules and-,"

The sound of her annoying voice snapped Ron out of his daze, as he turned to Hermione, chewing his broccoli (or what hadn't fell out of his mouth). Harry noted that if Ron ever went into shock again, go get Granger.

"Like we care," he huffed. "Why don't you go read some books and eavesdrop on someone else, hmm?"

Hermione scoffed, slamming her thick book close and storming away from her half-eaten chicken. Ron shrugged.

"Serves her right for listening in to our conversations,"

They ate the rest of their dinner, arguing over which Quidditch teams were better than others, and left the Hall. The were about to descend the marble staircase, when Harry found his path blocked by his bulky brother, Hayden.

"Going to pack, Potter?" he asked, smiling sweetly. "Did Black just give you a goodbye hug?"

"No, he was just showing me some real love, unlike the kind your mother gives you – it's all fake," he retorted, pushing past him and going up the staircase.

Hayden grabbed his wrist, though, stopping him from going any further.

"I challenge you to a duel – tonight," he said, in a tone that could put even Hermione to shame.

"Fine. Ron's my second, I'm assuming Smith's yours?"

Hayden nodded, letting go of him wrist and wiping it on the banister as though it was contaminated.

"Good. Meet us in the trophy room at midnight, wands only. Whoever wins is the better twin – in other words me!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Keep thinking that, Evans," he and Ron said together.

Hayden pretended not to hear them. "See you tonight, if you don't both wussy out, that is,"

"Keep thinking that, too," Ron drawled, turning to go up the staircase at a second attempt. However, they found their path blocked – _again_ – by Granger.

"I couldn't help but over hear," she said again, hands on hips.

"Bet you could," Ron spat, trying to get around her.

She said. "You'll lose the points I won in transfiguration! It's really selfish of you two!"

"And it's really not your problem," Harry said, doubting the 'distant friends' thing he had mentioned on the train. "Goodbye,"

Thankfully, no-one blocked their path up the staircase, so they were able to make it to the Gryffindor tower to complete their homework before midnight.

* * *

**I wasn't sure whether to end it there. Was this chapter good? I quite liked it – Malfoy does exist, but he'll probably be introduced later on. He does have quite a big role in the canon books, anyway.**

**Like always, tell me what you think, I'd love to hear!**

**~Kiera~**


	5. Good doggies

**Hello, guys, Kiera again. I know that I've been updating twice daily, but I've decided that I'm going to take the story a little slower and do it like this: update, give the chapter 2-3 days to receive feedback and do next chapter. During those 2-3 days, I'll write up the next chapters, so I'm up to date with everything. Also, I was ill on Thursday and sentenced to bed-rest, and on Friday I was at a party.**

**I will be taking small breaks too, I'm going on holiday in a couple of weeks, so I'll be out of action for that. **

**Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers, you're all amazing!**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP!**

* * *

Harry and Ron lay in their beds, eyes closed, and waiting for their dorm friends to drift to sleep. After Neville's snores filled the room (he'd returned from the Hospital Wing after dinner), the pair slipped from under their covers, changed back into their day-clothes (a sweater and jeans each) and tip-toed down to the common room.

The dark room was lit only by the dying embers of the fireplace, when they entered; only one person was awake – the very last person Harry and Ron wanted to see at that moment.

"Not you!" Harry groaned, glaring at Hermione.

"Go back to bed!" Ron commanded, pointing to the girl's staircase. Hermione's eyes flashed with hurt, but that disappeared as soon as it came as she stood up from her armchair and walked over to them.

"I nearly told your brother, the prefect," she told Ron, her eyes narrowing. "He'd put a stop to it,"

Harry, feeling irritated at the nosy Gryffindor, rolled his eyes and went over to the portrait hole.

"C'mon, Ron, we'll be late if we don't get going – the Trophy Room is all the way down on the third-floor,"

Ron nodded and climbed through the hole behind him, followed by an angry Hermione.

"What are you two doing?" she hissed looking carefully up and down the corridor. "You could get caught!"

"Go back to bed!"

"Not until you - ,"

Hermione gaped in horror as the Fat Lady wandered off to another portrait, leaving the Gryffindor entrance un-enterable.

"Look at what's happened now!" she whispered shrilly, pulling her pink dressing-gown tighter around herself and following the boys. "Now we can't get back in!"

"You shouldn't have followed us then," Harry said simply, leading the way down the changing staircases. "Goodbye!"

"You can't leave me!" Hermione jogged a little to catch up with them. "It's your fault that I'm here!"

"Actually, _you_ followed _us_," Ron pointed out. "If you want to come along, then don't disturb our duel,"

"No promises..." Hermione muttered. All of them were less-than-pleased that she was joining them, but they knew that Hermione was stubborn, so there was definitely no way to get rid of her.

Harry quietly pushed open the door to the trophy room, wincing as it creaked. "Here we are..." The trio wandered around the large room for half-an-hour, when Harry finally said:

"I don't think that they're here,"

Ron nodded, his face turning slightly red with frustration (usually not a good sign). "He chickened out! I knew he would!"

Hermione was about to say something that was most likely related to: "Let's leave," when another voice echoed from nearby.

"Sniff, sniff, my sweet. We'll find the Potter brat and his sidekick Weasley soon,"

It was Filch, the vile caretaker of Hogwarts, presumably talking to his companion – Mrs Norris, his precious cat. Nearly every student had a dream of giving her a good kick – preferably while on top of the Astronomy Tower or near stairs.

"Let's get out of here!" Harry whisper-shouted, pointing to the door on the other side of the trophy room. Hermione was muttering 'Oh no, oh no...' and 'We're going to get caught...we're going to lose points...' while whimpering quietly. When they were only a few metres away from the door, she tripped on her own slipper-clad feet and fell to the floor with a loud squeak of surprise and a yell of "OOF!"

"The brats are here, Mrs Norris," they heard Filch laugh, followed by the shuffling of his feet.

Harry saw no point in keeping quiet any more, so he yelled "RUN!" and shot out of the door into the corridor outside, followed by Ron and Hermione.

The trio ran down the corridor, skidding to a halt when Peeves appeared out of thin air.

"Ooh, ickle firsties breaking the rules!" He cackled. "Naughty naughty you'll get caughty!"

"Be quiet, Peeves!" Harry begged, looking over his shoulder to check for Filch. "Please!"

Peeves blew a raspberry at him before he cupped his hands around his mouth and boomed. "FIRST YEARS OUT OF BED! FIRST YEARS DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Harry grunted in frustration, ducking under the annoying poltergeist and running to the nearest door. He twisted the handle desperately, shaking it and banging on the wood.

"Open up!" Ron muttered, trying to open it himself. Hermione huffed in frustration, pushing past the two boys to get to the door.

"Honestly! Haven't either of you read ahead for Charms? _Alohamora!" _she pointed her wand at the handle, which glowed a faint light and clicked. Harry sighed in relief and tore the door open, quietly yet quickly closing again after Hermione had entered.

They leaned against the door and sighed in relief, pressing their ears to it. Outside, Peeves was taunting Filch, sending him in the opposite direction to where they came.

"That was close..." Ron breathed, taking his ear off the door and turning around. His mouth fell open in horror.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at what had scared his friend so much.

It was only a three-headed dog – wait what?

There, stood in the high-ceilinged corridor was a large, black, three headed dog with six black eyes rolling in their sockets, four steel-like claws, and three sets of yellow, saliva covered fangs, sharp enough to pierce nearly anything.

Hermione gaped, stuttering. "N-n-nice d-doggy..."

The dogs growled, snapping their huge jaws. The first-years screamed together, pressing their backs to the door.

Harry groped behind him for the doorknob. It was either write lines or be digested in his opinion – only an idiot like Hayden would be stupid enough not to choose the first one.

He grabbed the doorknob, and turned it – his hands shaking so bad it was difficult. The door flew open and the three first-years toppled out. Ron kicked the door shut just as the middle-head snapped at them again, close to swallowing him whole.

Without saying anything, Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped up and ran back to the Common Room, forgetting about the risk of being caught. They told the Fat-Lady – who had thankfully come back from her midnight stroll – the password and each collapsed on an armchair.

"Th-that was..." Ron panted, closing his eyes. Neither of his companions said anything – even Hermione was too speechless to tell them off. They sat there in silence for what felt like forever, when Hermione finally spoke up.

"Why was that dog even in there?" she asked. Ron and Harry were both shocked that she didn't scold them for being so stupid.

"I don't know!" they said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, regaining her bossy, know-it-all voice. "You two are so dim-witted. It was stood on something – a trap door. I think it's guarding something,"

"Well, huzzah, you solved the mystery!" Ron said sarcastically, standing up. "We're going to bed – do us a favour and don't bother us?"

"How can I not bother you after that?!" Hermione shrieked, pointing to the portrait hole. Harry chose to ignore this and followed Ron up the boy's staircase.

"Goodnight, Granger,"

He lifted his hand in a wave and continued up the stairs, getting ever closer to that beautiful thing they call sleep.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, thankfully, so Harry was going to spend his day in Sirius' living quarters with his family and Ron.

At breakfast, Hermione kept shooting looks at them, and Hayden looked less than pleased that he was joking and laughing, rather than being in the dormitories packing.

"What happened last night, Hayden?" Harry asked as he walked past him to go to Sirius' place.

"Yeah, we were stood around for ages. Maybe we can duel another time, when you've grown some family jewels?" Ron sniggered, following Harry towards the Great Hall doors. Hayden turned red, but they were gone before he could say anything.

When they arrived at Sirius', he told them that James wasn't going to arrive for a while, and neither was Remus. So they talked merrily until about ten o'clock, when Harry was getting rather impatient.

"When's dad getting here?" Harry said for the fifth time, taking a custard cream off the plate Sirius had on the table. Sirius glanced at his wrist watch.

"He should be here soon, he's filling in forms to get his Auror licence back – he said he was bored without you to goof around with or Hayden to control so he decided to go back to work,"

Harry nodded, looking over to Ron. "Fancy a game of Wizard's chess?"

"Sure – if you're okay with me kicking your butt,"

"I think it's the opposite way around,"

As it turns out, Harry's butt was the one to be kicked. Because of Sirius, he lost miserably to Ron – he was just trying to tell Ron that it was Sirius' fault (causing him to pout) that he lost when the fireplace roared to life and his other two guardians walked out.

"Dad! Moony!" he exclaimed happily, abandoning his attempt to convince Ron and running over to hug them. He wrapped his thin arms tightly around his dad, missing the warmth he gave.

"Harry! How's Hogwarts? McGonagall said you're on the Quidditch team. God, I missed you!" James rambled slightly, hugging Harry back. When he was released, Harry turned to Remus and hugged him too.

"So, cub, how's Hogwarts been?" Remus asked after Ron and Sirius had greeted them – they were now sat on his couch.

"It's been great! Ron and I have finally remembered where _most_ of our classes are, and Hayden hasn't been too much of a bother – he was furious when he got into Hufflepuff!" Harry said, most of the things he had alrea dy mentioned in the mirror, but James enjoyed it just as much when it was in person.

"McGonagall said you were on the Quidditch team," James grinned after Harry had told them everything interesting about his stay **(1)**. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, youngest seeker in the century! McGonagall caught me flying on a broom to catch Neville's rememberall that Hayden threw – she said I caught it in a dive that Charlie couldn't even accomplish!"

Being able to see his father again made Harry rather giddy – which resulted in long talks.

"She wasn't joking?! Merlin's left slipper, Harry, congratulations!" Remus smiled, giving him a one-armed hug.

"Of course it wasn't a joke!" Sirius cried, throwing his arms in the air and looking like a little child again. James gave Harry a hug again.

"I'm proud of you son, really,"

Harry smiled. "Thanks, dad,"

"Padfoot! You owe me ten galleons!" Remus said suddenly, pointing to Sirius almost accusingly.

Sirius tried to look confused. "What do you mean, Mr Moony?"

"When Harry was one, we placed a bet on what position Harry would play when he was older. I said seeker, James said chaser, Lily said keeper and you said beater – speaking of which cough up, James,"

Both Sirius and James grumbled, digging out fat gold coins from their pockets and throwing them purposely at Remus. Remus glared at them and stuffed them into his own pockets, suddenly rather smug.

They spent the next few hours talking about anything, really; Hogwarts, work, teachers, Quidditch, tales about the Marauders and prank ideas. During these hours, the three older males noticed the bags under the boy's eyes, and how they seemed to yawn all of the time. Finally, James cracked under curiosity and asked:

"Did you two boys get any sleep last night?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, looking for an excuse.

"Um we were...we were...up all night?" Harry said lamely, unable to come up with a good excuse like always.

Sirius looked at them carefully. "Hmm...if I didn't know better you two were out past curfew last night,"

Harry and Ron tried – _tried_ – not to look guilty.

"Hold on..." Remus said slowly, his mouth forming a grin slowly.

"Did you two sneak out last night?" James asked, grinning too. Harry and Ron looked at each other again, and said.

"Maybe?"

"YES!" Sirius shouted, transforming into Padfoot and pouncing on them. He licked both of their faces happily, before turning back into Sirius.

"You're both growing up so fast..." he said, wiping a fake tear from his eyes. "What did you both do? Did you break into the Quidditch shed? Or did you play a prank? Or were you both snogging fifth-year girls who were way out of your league-?"

"Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed. "They're eleven!"

"So? I first snogged a girl when I was ten, and she was fourteen,"

Remus rolled his eyes, slapping his friend over the head.

"So, what _did _you two do?" James pried, shaking his head at his friends.

"Umm...we were going down to the kitchens," Harry said, hesitating about telling them about the offer to duel and the three-headed dog. Sirius looked disappointed, but still happy.

"That's my boy!" Sirius ruffled both of the first-year's hair. "I'm assuming you used your dad's cloak?"

Harry jaw dropped as he smacked his forehead. "The invisibility cloak! _How_ could I have forgotten _that_!"

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Ron gaped. "Since when?! We could have used it last night and save us a bunch of trouble!"

"I know...I'm an idiot," Harry groaned.

"You forgot about the cloak?" James said, looking amused. "Didn't you get busted by Filch?"

"Very nearly...stupid Harry...stupid Harry..." Harry chanted quietly.

"Oh, it's very clear you two are beginners," Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "Mr Moony, Mr Prongs, I think we need to teach these boys something about the arts of the Marauders,"

Remus nodded in agreement. "You are very right, Mr Padfoot; shall I dig out the Marauder's Book of Mischeif and Pranking?"

"Yes, Mr Moony, that would be an excellent idea. When you find it, bring it to me and I shall pass it on to the 'Next Generation',"

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows, looking at the older males for answers. It was very clear by the looks on their faces that this conversation wasn't going to be continued.

Harry looked at his watch. "Wow – we've been here for nine hours. Ron and I best get to dinner,"

James checked his watch too. "Merlin, you're right Harry. I should probably go give Scrimgeour **(spelling?) **these papers before he goes home – he doesn't tell anyone his address,

He gave Harry and hug and a kiss, gave Ron a quick one-armed hug then left through the floo. Remus bidded them both goodbye in a similar fashion, and left also.

"I've got to start marking the fifth-years homework, kids," Sirius said sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye, Uncle Padfoot," the boys said **(2)**, before leaving the living-quarters to go down to dinner.

* * *

**There you go, guys, chapter five. Sorry if it's a little sloppy, I'm just not really feeling into it, today.**

**1)****Harry's been at Hogwarts for around a week, now, just so you know.**

**2)****Ron calls James, Sirius and Remus Uncles Prongs, Padfoot and Moony, as he's known them most of his life (though he's the only Weasley that does).**

**Thank you everyone who has read or reviewed it really makes this miserable, crap, horrible day a little better. I hope you can make it even less rubbish by reviewing again ****J**.

**I hope you're all doing better than I am,**

**~Kiera~**


	6. Potions with the 'Puffs

**Oh, hai, peeps, nice to see you all here. I'm here again with chapter six of the Arrogant One. Not much has been happening for me, I was asked to write a character description in English, and I decided to do a description of Hayden – though I had to leave out anything Harry Potter. If my English teacher is reading this, then: HI MISS ENGLISH TEACHER!**

**Yeah, ignore me. I've had some requests to do a chapter about a Potions class, as well as introducing Malfoy. He's not going to be an extremely major character, nor will he appear often, but he exists.**

**Without further ado, thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, who I hope can spare another minute their time and tell me what they think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

The weekend went quickly, for the boys, and soon it was time for their second week of learning. The lessons had been rather normal – unless you count the ones involving a certain Hufflepuff.**  
**

Professor Snape was boredly taking the register, reading out the names of the students. He hadn't got very far down the list, however, when he paused.

"Hayden...Evans..." he said, looking up at the red-head. "Our new celebrity,"

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at the smug look on Hayden's face.

"This is going to be good," Harry muttered to Ron. "Snape's horrible – we both know that – but he hates arrogant people – _hates_ them,"

Ron grinned at him. Snape ignored the look on the Arrogant One's face and turned to face the class, look peculiarly like an over-grown bat.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, his voice barely more than a whisper. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," Silence followed his mini speech, which had been practically ruined by the little addition to the end.

While Harry and Ron were looking at each other with raised eyebrows, Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Evans!" said Snape suddenly, an unknown emotion flickering through his black eyes at the name. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hayden blinked at him; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"Well?" said Snape, crossing his arms. Hayden snapped out of it and put on his best supreme face.

"Why would _I _know something as useless as that?" said Hayden. "The Chosen One doesn't _need_ to know,"

"Really?" said Snape, surprisingly calm. "Potter, answer the question," he said suddenly.

Harry_, _a little put off by the sudden question, stuttered a bit before replying: "The Draught of Living Death, sir,"

Snape nodded, though rewarded no points. He turned back to Hayden, who was glaring at Harry for taking the spot-light off him. "Tut, tut, Evans – fame clearly isn't everything,"

Hayden muttered something that no-one could really hear.

"Let's try this again, then, Evans. Where would you go if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

Hayden scoffed. "I wouldn't need to know that either, someone else can just get me one!"

"Thirty points from Hufflepuff," Snape said cooly. Hayden's classmates looked angry with him, though he only turned slightly red in anger (a very bad sign).

"Potter, answer the question for your twin," Snape commanded.

"A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat," Harry replied, ignoring a glaring Hermione whose hand was stretching so high up to the ceiling that he was sure she would hurt herself soon. Snape nodded again.

"Good, Potter, five points to Gryffindor,"

Harry smiled slightly, high-fiving Ron silently under the desk.

"We'll do this one more time, Evans – What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hayden shrugged. "I don't know – ask Granger or Potter, I know that those two swots will know,"

Hermione's hand dropped slightly, and Harry scowled.

"See me after class, Mr Evans, and we will discuss the rules of the classroom," Snape said. "Miss Granger, answer the question,"

Hermione sighed with relief, sitting back down and saying. "Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same thing, also known as aconite, sir,"

"Well, why aren't any of you copying that down?!" Snape barked, ceasing his pacing and standing at the front of the classroom. There was a flurry of movement of people searching for quills and spare parchment.

The rest of the class passed rather normally, except the part of a pureblood Slytherin Harry heartily disliked – also known as Draco Malfoy – was played by Hayden, except he was worse.

Draco Malfoy was like Slytherin's version of Hayden. He and Harry did not hesitate to insult each other, nor try to get the other in trouble (well, only Malfoy did that to Harry). Although, they weren't that bad to each other; when Harry and Malfoy passed in the corridors they only really glared at each other, whereas if was Hayden involved, a full-blown argument would have started between the twins.

"Another thirty points from Hufflepuff as well, Evans," Snape added, his lip curling. Zacharias Smith had to put a hand on Hayden's shoulder to stop him standing up and possibly punching the Potions Master in the face.

In the lesson, Snape divided them into pairs and set them off to work to make a simple cure for boils. Snape swept around the room like an over-grown bat, insulting everyone's potions – especially Harry and Hayden's.

About half-way through the lesson, a sudden cloud of green acid sprang up from Hayden's cauldron, and the potion inside seeped out of the large hole that Hayden had somehow made in the bottom (has it been mentioned that his cauldron is solid gold?). In an instant, the entire class had jumped on to either their desk or sat on their stools, putting their feet anywhere but on the potion-covered stone.

"Idiot!" Snape spat, towering above Hayden who was sobbing in pain on the floor as red boils appeared on his face. "Ten points from Hufflepuff!"

"My face!" Hayden groaned, groping at the boils. "What is happening to my beautiful face! I'm dying – I can see the light!"

"Who would have thought he could be such a drama queen?" Dean muttered to Seamus.

Snape ignored him, and turned on to a panicking Zaharias. "You – Smith – take him to the Hospital Wing; I'm sure none of us want our precious Boy-Who-Lived to make much more of a fool of himself,"

Smith nodded quickly, and helped Hayden up, before scuttling out of the classroom, Hayden's groans quickly becoming louder.

Harry and Ron sniggered slightly, something that did not go unnoticed by Snape. "Think its funny do you, Potter, Weasley? Ten points from Gryffindor – _each_," Ron and Harry gaped.

For the rest of the class, Harry and Ron kept their jaws clenched and anger inside as they finished off their potions, put a vial of it on Snape's desk, and left the classroom to go to dinner.

"Why did he do that!?" Harry exclaimed as soon as they were away form the dungeons. "How can he take away points for laughing – it was a stupid mistake and nearly everyone was chuckling quietly!"

"Your dad said he used to have a grudge against him," Ron pointed out, being oddly reasonable. "And it looks like it hasn't gone yet – though he's still a bat,"

"Yeah, a greasy haired, overgrown bat," Harry agreed, taking at seat at the Gryffindor table and helping himself to some food; Sharp-eared Hermione tutted in the distance.

They began the topic of Quidditch, and before long, Fred and George had joined them.

"Harry!" they exclaimed, sitting either side of him and pushing Ron off the bench on to his butt.

"Hey mate-," George began.

"Wood told us the other day-,"

"But we forgot to mention it-,"

"That you're on the Quidditch team with us," the twins both grinned widely.

"We're beaters," Fred smiled proudly.

"We've been searching for a seeker since Charlie left-,"

"Yeah, last time the team would draw straws to see who would play the position and have a reserve take over for them-,"

"Little did they know, we had charmed all of the straws so Oliver would always pick the small one," Fred and George grinned even wider.

"He's not a bad seeker, too-,"

"Except he's always more nervous the beginning of the match-,"

The twins shuddered. "Anyway, Harrykins, we're counting on you!"

"And we are giving you permission to hex us with whatever dainty spell you want if we forget to stop a bludger doing you in,"

"Bye Harry!" the twins chorused, before wandering off to plot with their friend, Lee Jordan.

Ron climbed back on to the bench and rubbed his back. "They always do that at home..."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I know..."

Ron scowled at the amused look on his friend's face, and promptly wiped it off with some peas. Harry scowled right back, this time throwing carrots at him.

"Oh it's on..."

Ron grabbed some sausages and accidentally-on-purpose threw them over Harry's head at Hayden. They stood up casually and left the Hall, just as Hayden stood up and began throwing food in random directions, followed closely by the people who he had hit. The doors to the Hall closed just in time for them to hear someone shouting, "FOOD FIGHT!"

"Were you meant to start a food fight?" Harry asked, listening to the noise from the Great Hall even from his distance away (they were at the bottom of the switching staircases).

"Yes..."

"And were you meant to make it look like Hayden started it?"

"Yes..."

"Well in, mate," he grinned, bumping his fist with Ron's.

Down in the Hall, however, Sirius had been watching his Godson carefully, and knew that it was them who started it...not that he was going to tell McGonagall...only James and Remus...

* * *

**That's it, guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Just so you all know, I'm going on holiday on Saturday, so I won't be updating for a week. I'll see if I can update before, or if not I'll just write it up ready for when I come back.**

**Like always, please, please review. I know it says 'review if you wish', but I love them. This chapter was kind of sloppy and more of a filler, but the next chapter will be a little more interesting, I promise.**

**Again, review, and have a fabulous day!**

**~Kiera~**


	7. Ooh, temper, temper!

**Before I do anything: HI CONNOR! Yeah, I told one of my friends in my form that I sit next to in English about FanFiction and my new story, and I told him that I'd day hi to him here – he said that he'd keep re-reading the story just to get it up to 10,000 views (which, by the way I am now over! Whoo!). **

**Anyway, after that little greeting, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed; I have 117 followers and 96 people who have favourited! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! I can't say how thankful I am!**

**I don't really need to mention anything, now, just that I am going on holiday on Saturday for a week, so I won't be updating then. This will be my last update until I return.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

The next day, Harry received a strange owl from his dad and Remus that he didn't understand congratulating him on his and Ron's first prank of some sort – neither knew what it was about, when he told Sirius he just smiled and chuckled quietly.

Apparently, it took McGonagall a long while to 'bend' the No-First-Years-on-the-House-Team rule, because it was early October when a long brown parcel landed on the Gryffindor table in front of Harry.

"Wow..."Harry gaped. "Ron...I think that this is a...broom," he said the last bit quietly, so no-one could hear.

"Well open it then!"

Harry was about to tear away the brown paper when a letter attached to it caught his eye. Noticing his father's handwriting (so similar to his own) on it, he reached over and opened the letter first.

"_Dear Harry_," he read in a whisper to Ron.

_"DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE! It's your new broom; I'm sorry it took so long, but Dumbledore was rather keen to let you join the House Team. Your first practice is tonight at six, to be at the pitch by then, and your first match isn't until next month – Moony and I will be going to Hogwarts to watch, of course._

_You were excellent the first time you flew, Harry, you're bound to be again – it's in your blood. Sirius was a beater, I was a Chaser; both on the House Team too, and your mother was a fair keeper – you'll be amazing. Contact me tonight through the mirrors at about nine, I'll be home from work by then, to tell me about your first practice._

_Remember, I love you, and good luck,_

_~Dad,"_

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Ron mouthed "Let's go," grabbed Harry's parcel and jogged out of the Great Hall. Harry took his broomstick from Ron and was about to go up the stair case towards the Common Room when Hayden appeared. He snatched the broomstick from Harry's hands.

"What's this?" he asked, smirking as he examined the brown paper.

"Oh, get lost, Hayden," Harry said, rolling his eyes and reaching over to take his broom back.

"I don't think so," Hayden's eyes widened when he realised what the parcel was. "This is a broomstick – no First-years – except me – are allowed a broom, Potter, you're going to be in trouble,"

"Is there a problem here, boys?" Sirius asked, popping up behind Hayden. Hayden jumped, shrieking like a little girl.

"Merlin's underpants!" he yelled, turning red. "What did you do that for – umm, _sir_," he added, suddenly noticing who he was talking to (Professor Black was not someone you wanted to anger, Hayden found that out the hard way).

"Oh, no reason, sorry for frightening you," Sirius apologized, but he didn't look sorry at all. "Is there a problem, here?" he repeated, winking slightly at Harry.

"Err – Potter's breaking school rules, Professor! He's got a broomstick! Mummy – umm I mean _Mother_ promised me that _I_ would be the first one to have one,"

"Ah, I believe that Mr Potter has been excused," Sirius smirked. "I see your father has sent it over – do you know what model it is yet?"

Harry shook his head, shooting a smug look at horror-struck Hayden. "No, sir, but I'm hoping that it's a Nimbus 2000,"

"I – want – your – broom," Hayden said slowly, his fists clenching and his face turning red, signs that he was going to throw a tantrum. "Give me your broom...now!"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, bro, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until you're old enough or Professor Dumbledore gives you special persmission,"

"But – but..." Hayden's face was the colour of the hangings around Harry's bed now. "_I'm_ the Boy-Who-Lived! You are worthless – a waste of space – a burden – you don't _deserve_ the attention; I do! _I _am the better twin, the Chosen One, the supreme one and you WILL listen to me and you WILL give – me – that –BROOMSTICK!"

"Detention, Mr Evans," Sirius said before Hayden could continue ranting. At the phrases 'You are worthless' 'A waste of space' and 'A burden', he shuffled ever-so-slightly closer to his Godson and winced visibly. "And I will be owling your mother about your unacceptable behaviour,"

"_You're _not the boss of me – I can do whatever I want!" Hayden protested, sticking his nose into the air.

"Would you like a double detention, Mr Evans, because I can play that game all day if you want,"

"What I want is Harry's broomstick – give it to me!" Hayden reached out his hands like a baby who couldn't reach his sippy-cup towards his brother.

Harry shook his head, saying "Nope, sorry Hayden,"

Hayden lunged at Harry, grabbing the broomstick and knocking his brother to the floor. Ron yelled in protest and dived on top of Hayden, trying to pull him off. In panic, Zacharias also joined the mix.

With a lazy flick of his wand, however, Sirius pulled them all off each other and levitated them a few centimetres off the ground by their collars.

"I don't wish to take points off you, boys," Sirius claimed. "But your behaviour is unacceptable and I will not stand it, so I am afraid I must. Hayden, two weeks detention with me along with twenty points off Hufflepuff, Zacharias, you can join him in detention for tonight with ten points off, Ron and Harry, five points off each of you, as you two barely did anything. Don't let me catch you lot arguing again today, or the consequences will be much more severe,"

He flicked his wand again and they were set on their feet. The Hufflepuffs wasted no time in scurrying away down to the dungeons where they had Potions, muttering about how their parents would do something oh-so-terrible. Harry and Ron turned to Sirius.

"I see you go your broom then, Harry," Sirius grinned. Harry nodded, trying to fix the wrapping that Hayden had tried to pull off so he couldn't see what model it was – he wanted to be surprised.

"Well then, I'm sure you two would like to unwrap it and be on time for your first lesson – I'll see you both later," Sirius waved merrily before making his way up to the Astronomy Tower, whistling 'Mary had a Little Lamb'.

"Hayden will never change," Harry sighed, desperately trying not to look at his broom (the wrapping was almost fallen off completely) and jogging up the stairs, Ron at his heels. They reached their dormitory and put the broom on the bed.

Harry slowly pulled the paper away – so slowly that Ron decided to hum a dramatic tune to go with it. Harry shot him an amused glance and tore away the last of the paper.

"Yes!"

Harry stared in awe at his brand-new, sleek, Nimbus 2000.

"Bloody hell..." agreed Ron taking a step closer to the bed. "A Nimbus 2000...Harry, will your dad adopt me – please!"

"You're practically family anyway, Ron," Harry replied, running his hands along the smooth wood of his handle. "I think I'm in love..." he added dreamily.

They admired the broom for a little while longer, so caught up in their own little worlds that they only realised Charms started soon with only two minutes to spare.

For Harry, the day passed only too slow. When dinner finally rolled around, nearly as quickly as a tortoise, he wolfed his shepherd pie down, muttered to Ron he was going to practice, and running off to collect his broomstick.

Admittedly, Harry had never been on the Quidditch pitch before. It was the size of a football pitch, with three fifty-foot high posts that looked like bubble-blowers at each end. Harry grinned, mounted his brand new broom and kicked off from the ground for the first time in his short life.

One word: BRILLIANT!

Harry soared up and down the pitch, as fast as he could, the wind whipping his face. Harry let out a laughed and tilted his broom up, flying higher than the posts. When he reached about seventy feet, he had a quick look at the spectacular scenery around him, and dipped down into a dive. If you hadn't seen the broomstick that he was sat on, it would have looked like Harry was falling, at the speed he was going. When he was a foot away from the ground, though, he pulled up just so his toes skimmed the grass.

He did this a few times when a loud, Scottish voice shouted: "Potter! Come down here!"

Harry landed gracefully on the ground in front of Wood, grinning madly and trying to flatten his windswept hair.

"McGonagall was right, Potter," Wood commented, bending down to open the large case he had brought out. "You are a natural. I'm assuming you know the rules of Quidditch?"

Harry nodded looking at the familiar reddish ball the Fifth-Year was now holding.

"Alright, I'll recap them anyway. This is the Quaffle; on each team, there are three Chasers who take the Quaffle and try to score points by throwing them through the other team's hoops. The Keeper – I'm Gryffindor's – defends the hoops,"

Harry nodded, already knowing the rules.

"Ah, now here's the hard part," Wood muttered, bending over the case again. "You might want to take this,"

He handed Harry a short black bat – a beater's bat. Wood took a chain off one of the quivering jet black balls (there was two) and stood back as it flew into the air, zigzagging around the pitch before shooting straight at Harry's face.

Harry held up the bat and whacked it, stopping it from doing his nose in.

"Not bad," Wood said, nodding approvingly. "You'd make a pretty good Beater,"

Harry shrugged, passing him the bat back.

"That was a bludger. There are two, and their job is to try to unseat as many people as they can. There are also two Beaters on each team, who defend their team players while trying to get the other team,"

"The Weasley twins are the Beaters for Gryffindor, right?"

Wood nodded, smiling at his annoying yet brilliant Beaters. "That's right – they're like human bludgers themselves. You don't have to worry about those, though, Potter. The only thing you should be concentrating on is the Golden Snitch,"

Wood took the final ball from the case. It was a round ball about the size of a walnut that shone an even brighter gold in the setting sun.

"I like this," Harry grinned, reaching over to take it.

"Ah, ah, ah, Harry," said Wood, shaking his head and putting the Snitch away. "You can't touch it I'm afraid," he held up his gloved hands. "Snitches have flesh memories, therefore the first person to touch it with their bare hand must be the Seeker,"

Harry nodded, slightly disappointed.

Wood continued. "As I was saying, you only need to concentrate on catching this. When you do, you'll win our team 150 points, as well as end the match – anyway, why don't we get on to actually practicing!"

Harry agreed enthusiastically.

Wood sent Harry into the air, and began pelting golf-balls in all different directions at him. No matter how quickly or how many directions Wood threw them in, Harry caught every single one.

"I think that's enough for today," Wood panted, wiping sweat off his forehead and rubbing his sore arms from throwing so many things. "Next practice is Saturday, this time with the rest of the team,"

After Harry had told Ron what had happened, and admired his broom a little more (or to be precise, drooled over it), Harry went up to his dorm, grabbed his mirror and Invisibility Cloak, and left the Gryffindor Tower. He crept silently toward the classroom he usually used the mirror in (he had to go somewhere private so his dorm-mates would never know about the mirror).

"James Potter," he said, making sure that the door was firmly closed first. His reflection stared at him plainly back, then the surface rippled and his reflection was replaced with his tired-looking father.

"Hey, dad!" Harry grinned happily. "Thanks so much for the broom!"

James grinned, all of his weariness disappearing. "No problem, son – how did Hayden react?"

"Oh," Harry rolled his eyes. "Just in the same old Hayden way – a tantrum,"

James nodded. "That was the one thing I wasn't looking forward to hearing about – enough about your brother, though, how was your first practise?"

"Oh, it was great!" Harry gushed. "It felt so natural and...unbelievable when I was up in the air! Wood recapped the rules then he began throwing some golf-balls into the air for me to catch – and I got them all!"

James laughed, shaking his head at his son. "You must be pretty excited to be talking so fast with very little breaths!"

Harry nodded, grinning. "Flying adrenalines' you,"

James laughed again. "Oh yeah – I heard that you and Ron played a little...prank, a few weeks ago,"

Harry looked utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when Ron threw some sausages at a certain Badger?"

Harry blushed slightly. "How did you find out about that – am I in trouble?"

James snorted. "No! Sirius saw it all unfold, then he told me and Moony. We're all pretty proud of you, being able to escape with only Paddy seeing you,"

"Oh..." Harry said, shrugging. "Ron thought of it..."

James rolled his eyes. "Alright, son..."

The pair nattered until about half-nine, when Harry decided to go back to the Common Room before anyone got suspicious. He bidded his dad goodnight, threw the cloak back on and quietly left the classroom.

* * *

**I was wondering whether to leave it there or not, but I decided to because what I had planned to include did not have anything similar to cannon about it.**

**As always, please review (even if you do not have an account) and tell me what you think! I enjoy finding out, and it helps me. I also try to reply to all of your reviews. **

**Goodbye for now, I probably won't be updating for over a week,**

**(BYE CONNOR!...if you're even reading, that is...)**

**~Kiera~**

**P.S: Lily will be in the next chapter...something to tease you with 3:D**


	8. Stolen Spotlight'

**HI FROM CORNWALL! Yay, I was allowed to bring my laptop and there was internet. I'm currently in the club listening to the one and only Bon Jovi on full blast :P I've finished this chapter as well as the next, so get ready for that one in a few days (if I get time to come back to the club).**

**Anyway, big thank you's to whoever has reviewed, or whatever, you're all amazing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

The next morning, Harry clambered out of his warm, soft bed, yawning. Potions with the Hufflepuffs today after lunch.

After spending five minutes in waking Ron and when they were both changed, the pair went down to the Great Hall, not expecting anything exciting to happen to them today. They sat down at the Gryffindor Table, and were about to dig into some food when Sirius appeared behind them, looking oddly aggravated.

"Padf – um, Professor?" said Harry.

"Hi, Harry," said Sirius, smiling to some extent. "Um, I need you to come to Dumbledore's Office with me,"

Harry looked puzzled, but stood up anyway. "Okay, why?"

"I'll tell you in a bit..."

"Does it have something to do with Hayden?"

Sirius' eyes flashed. "Yes...yes it does...now come,"

Feeling even more inquisitive, Harry mouthed "I'll be back soon, hopefully," to Ron, before jogging to keep up with his Godfather. He took Harry through some unexplored corridors and to a large stone gargoyle.

"Rainbow Drops," Sirius said to the gargoyle. Harry was rather taken back when the solid stone leapt out of the way to reveal a spiralling staircase. This must be where Dumbledore's office was (much to the enthusiasm of his Marauder side).

Sirius rapped on the wooden door at the top of the stairs.

"Come in," the wizened voice of the Headmaster called. Sirius smiled again at Harry, before twisting the brass doorknob and opening the door.

Inside was his dad, Remus, Dumbledore – and sadly, Lily and Hayden.

"Hi, dad," Harry said slowly, glowering at Hayden and walking over to him. James smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey, Prongslet," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Now that Mr Potter is here," Dumbledore said. "Let's get this matter sorted before he and Mr Evans need to go to class,"

Lily stepped forward, her green eyes searing. "Headmaster, yesterday I received two owls – one from Professor Black and the other from Hayden," she spat, shooting a 'look' at Sirius.

"Ah, and what about these letters made you order a meeting with me and my students, Miss Evans?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly. "Lemon drop, anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads, while Lily continued with even more venom lacing her voice.

"The letter from Mr Black said that Hayden here had been – as he quoted – acting inappropriately to himself and Potter Jr. The one from Hayden said that it was Potter harassing _him_,"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Here it comes...

"_And_ that he got a broomstick before him,"

Now everyone couldn't resist rolling their eyes, even Dumbledore (though he only rolled them slightly, making it look like he had raised them to look at the ceiling).

"Miss Evans, I do not see why Mr Potter receiving a broomstick before Mr Evans is a large matter of importance – in fact, I find it rather childish," Dumbledore said smiling, still sounding like a lemon-drop-loving grandfather.

"I promised Hayden that _he_ would get a broomstick before everyone else in his year – but the brat went and stole his spotlight by becoming the youngest seeker in the century,"

"Oi!" cried the Marauders angrily.

"My son is not a brat," James hissed, moving Harry a few paces closer to him.

Dumbledore sighed. "I do not tolerate my students being called names – by other students or adults. Mr Potter did not steal any spotlight of Hayden's, as no-one in the school apart from the Gryffindor Quidditch team and maybe a few other students know about it. Professor McGonagall asked for the rule to be tweaked especially for Harry as she thinks that his skill was not something to be wasted,"

Harry and the Marauders beamed at the Headmaster while the two Evans scowled.

"As if that scrawny twit has any talent," Hayden scoffed. "I want him off the team and I want to be on mine!"

"I agree!" Lily nodded. "Hayden is the one who should be on his House team!"

"Alright then, why don't we give Hayden a broomstick, make him jump out of the Astronomy tower, and see if he can avoid becoming a meaty pancake while trying to catch a rememberall," Harry suggested sarcastically. "If he does disappoint us and catches it, then I'm sure the Hufflepuffs will be _ever so pleased_ to allow him on the team after watching all of their practices and trying to throw them off their brooms to 'show them how it's done',"

Hayden looked like he was actually going to do as his twin said, while Lily looked like she wanted to throw _Harry_ out of the Astronomy Tower instead.

"Don't you dare," she said. "Insult my son,"

"Then maybe you should stop insulting me," Harry retorted, glaring just as fiercely back. James placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder, though he was just as enraged.

Hayden was looking back and forth between everyone, before saying (more like whining) loudly to Dumbledore. "Professor Black was treating me unfair yesterday!"

"I can explain this one, Albus," Sirius said after receiving the look from Dumbledore. "Yesterday morning after Mr Potter and Weasley left the Great Hall, Mr Evans and Smith blocked their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. I found them arguing on the staircase about what Harry was holding – his new broomstick. When Hayden found out what it was, he began ordering that he had it, called Harry many names, and also jumped on him. Ron tried to get Hayden off him but only ended up fighting too, and then Zacharias joined the mix in his alarm. I separated them, set Hayden a few weeks of detention, Zacharias one detention, as well as deducting points from them all before letting them leave,"

Dumbledore nodded, looking at Lily in disappointment for the way she had raised her son.

"Thank you, Sirius; would you be able to write up a more detailed version of your tale?"

Sirius nodded.

"Now, Mr Evans, I agree completely with the way Professor Black treated you – behaviour like your own is not tolerated in my school-,"

"But he's/I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!" Lily and Hayden hollered together.

"Boy-Who-Lived or not, you're still normal; you're still the same as everyone else, just famous," said Harry softly.

"I survived the Killing Curse – that makes me better than everyone else! People should be worshipping me – praising me – for killing the Darkest Wizard of all time! I'm special, the only special one in this school, might I add,"

Harry shook his head. "No, you're not. From what Professor Dumbledore said when I asked him a few years ago, it was Lily and dad's willingness to die for us that stopped you dying. Everyone is special, and you're just as special as anyone else. If anyone is a little more special than everyone, it's my dad,"

James smiled, rubbing Harry's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. "

"How is _he _special? He abandoned the Boy-Who-Lived!" Lily said angrily.

"He didn't sell himself to fame and money, unlike you," Harry told her. "He gave Hayden and I the same amount of treatment, again, unlike you,"

"YOU'VE NEVER DESERVED IT!" Lily screeched. "ALL YOU ARE IS A PAIN IN THE NECK! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN DESERVED THE TITLE AS MY SON YOU LITTLE BAST-,"

Lily stormed forwards, raising her hand to slap him, when Dumbledore made a shield appear between the two. James pushed Harry behind him slightly and kept his hand on his shoulder, growling at his ex.

"Miss Evans, I must ask you to leave my office – now," Dumbledore said gravely, his blue eyes void of any twinkle. Lily shot him a death glare that could have sent him six feet under and said:

"No. I'm not going anywhere until I see that this boy is punished!"

"Evans, you can leave yourself, or Remus and I will make you," Sirius said, his body shaking head-to-toe with anger. He motioned to Remus beside him; his usually honey-brown eyes had turned to gold, indicating fury.

"Fine," she said, looking frightened of the pair. "Headmaster, Hayden is coming home with me for the day," She placed her hand on Hayden's shoulder and stepped into the floo without even any confirmation.

"Ugh, what is wrong with her!" burst Remus, pulling his grey-lined hair in frustration. "Why can't she just accept that she has two sons- two wonderful sons who could achieve loads?!"

Harry shrugged. "We're all wondering that..."

James gave him a one-armed hug, sighing sorrowfully in agreement.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I never stopped her turning out this way,"

"It's not your fault," Harry replied, just as quietly. "She chose that path – you couldn't stop her,"

James smiled slightly, ruffling his already messy hair.

"James, I'm afraid Harry must get to class," said Dumbledore. "I will write your Professor a note,"

Harry nodded, though he didn't want to go to Herbology.

"See you later, Harry," Sirius smiled. "You have Astronomy tonight,"

James gave Harry another hug, as did Remus, before bidding the room goodbye and going through the floo. Dumbledore passed Harry a slip of parchment.

"Here, m'boy, give this to Professor Sprout and you will be excused,"

"Thanks, sir," said Harry, pocketing the parchment. "I guess I better be off,"

Without another word, Harry left Dumbledore's office and made his way to his first lesson.

* * *

**That's all for today, peeps. I'll try to update again while I'm still on holiday – because that's what I love doing!**

**Please review again, I'll try to answer any questions you have.**

**~Kiera~**


	9. Halloween

**Happy Halloween****, peeps! It's Kiera here again with the next chapter of the Arrogant One. I'm back from Cornwall, and this chapter has been ready for a while, but I decided to save it until today – why? Well, it's pretty obvious by the chapter title. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, we're already nearing one hundred after barely a month – THANK YOU!**

**Enough of my rambling, though, please review and most importantly enjoy this next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP!**

* * *

A week or so after the meeting with Lily, Hayden and Dumbledore, Harry was training hard for the Quidditch match next month, and was rather excited for the Halloween feast, despite the events that happened ten years before.

"I can't _wait_," grinned Ron at breakfast on the day of the Feast. "There's going to be candy, toffee apples, more candy, pumpkin lanterns, even MORE candy-,"

"Yes, yes, Ron, I know," said Harry, placing a hand over his food-loving friend's mouth. "I think you've made it rather clear that there is going to be lots of candy, now,"

Ron turned pink and went to eating his porridge in silence. After breakfast was Charms, where they were going to be practicing the levitation spell.

"Now, class, remember the wand movement we have been practicing," squeaked little Professor Flitwick. "Swish and flick. As well as the incantation: _Wingarduim Leviosa!"_

The class chanted the spell back to him with little enthusiasm.

"Good, good. Now, I assume you all have your feathers?"

Hermione Granger (who hadn't been bothering Ron and Harry for a while, much to their delight) raised her feather into the air, accidentally-on-purpose brushing Ron's face with it, making him sneeze (she had been partnered with him, sadly. She smiled smugly while he glared.

"Excellent! Now, why don't you try it yourselves?"

Harry didn't pay much attention on his feather, he was too busy listening to Ron and Hermione bickering.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron said, waving his wand in a motion that was definitely NOT swish-and-flick.

"Stop! You're not doing it right!" Hermione told him, holding her hands up to avoid being smacked by his flailing arms. "It's levi-_o_-sa not _leviosar!_ Make the 'o' nice and long,"

Ron grunted, obviously getting annoyed.

"And you're not waving your wand correctly,"

Ron snapped his head towards her, turning red. "Alright, then! If it's so easy, you do it!"

"I will!" Hermione retorted, picking her wand up. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The feather shifted a little, before raising slowly off the desk and hovering six feet above the class.

"Well done, Miss Granger! See, that, class? Miss Granger has done it! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick cheered, clapping his tiny hands. Hermione smirked at Ron, who was grumbling and resting his chin on his fist.

"Can you believe her?!" Ron ranted after class to Harry, Dean and Seamus. "It's levi-_o_-sa – not _leviosar_! Unbelievable, I'm not surprised she has no friends!"

Harry was about to tell him to forget it and lay off Hermione for a while, when someone harshly pushed by him. He just caught a glimpse of bushy brown hair before she vanished into the crowds.

"I think she heard you," said Dean. Harry bit his lip; he didn't want to be mean to her, it was just he wasn't going to ditch that duel with Hayden (even though that had never took place) just because of her! Ron shrugged.

"Oh well..."

He looked a bit uncertain.

They didn't see Hermione in the next lesson; or at lunch; or the lessons after that.

"Where do you think she is?" Harry asked on their way to the Gryffindor Tower to drop their bags off for the feast.

"I don't know. Probably in the library with her nose in books as always," Ron replied, throwing his bag on to his bed. "Now c'mon, I want to be first at the toffee apples!"

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends antics (they reminded him so much of Sirius sometimes) and ran after him. The Great Hall looked better than usual; instead of floating candles there were floating jack-o-lanterns; the tables were full of sugary sweets that Hermione would have cringed at (her parents were dentists) and Ghosts were joining them, rather than hovering around the Castle as usual.

"Where's the apples?" Ron asked stupidly, sitting in a seat. After a short speech from Dumbledore, they began eating.

The Feast was going rather well, Harry thought, until his good mood was ruined by another first year Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, said to her friend, Parvati.

"She's not left the toilets all day," Harry heard her whispering not-so-quietly. "Crying her eyes out on the second floor – I'd feel sorry for her, but she's just so annoying!"

Harry instantly knew that it was Hermione she was talking about. Ron also seemed to have heard, because he shot Harry a look that said: 'We should probably make peace with her,'

Only a couple of minutes later, Harry's mood lowered even more. Professor burst through the Great Hall doors, running and screaming:

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

He stopped about half-way down the aisle towards the teacher's table, swaying slightly.

"Thought you ought to know," he mumbled, before face-planting the floor, unconscious

Chaos commenced. The students began screaming, abandoning their food. On the Hufflepuff table, Hayden was actually in tears, howling that he wanted his mummy and he wanted to go home. Heck, he was in a worse state than cowardly Zacharias (who looked close to peeing himself).

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, rather uncharacteristically. His voice became soft and calm again. "Prefects, please lead your houses to their dormitories – Slytherins to the library. Teachers, follow me,"

No one dared disobey the Headmasters orders, and began piling out of the Hall.

About half-way to the Common Room, Harry grabbed Ron's arm, stopping him from going anywhere else.

"What?" Ron asked, glancing cautiously at his prefect brother who was herding the Gryffindors up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed. "She doesn't know about the troll – we need to get her!"

Ron paled considerably and nodded. They turned around and ran, all the way to the fifth floor and towards the girl's toilets. As they neared it however, a putrid smell stopped them going much further.

"Ugh, why does it smell like public toilets?" Harry gasped, pinching his nose and wafting the air. Ron turned even whiter and pointed to the wall in front of them.

"Th-that's why,"

On the wall that he was pointing at was a vast, round figure with long arms carrying what looked like a club. It was going into the bathrooms near them.

"Let's lock it in," Harry suggested, nodding at Ron. Ron gulped but nodded bravely back.

When the troll was in the bathroom, they ran forwards and turned the key in the lock.

"Great! Now to the second floor...girl's...toilets..." Ron's voice became quieter when he noticed exactly which bathroom they had locked the troll in. "Oops?"

A loud, glass-shattering shriek inside the bathroom made them turn the lock again and run inside. There, cowering against the wall on the far side of the bathroom, was Hermione. The troll was taking slow, thudding steps towards her, destroying cubicles and sinks as he went past them.

"Quick! Distract it!" Harry yelled, picking up a piece of rubble and chucking it at the troll. The piece of wood bounced harmlessly off of its olive skin.

"Hermione move!" Ron shouted, picking up a tap and throwing it. "Oi! Pea-brain!"

The tap hit the troll on its tiny head, making it grunt and turn around to face Ron.

"Move! Move!" Harry shouted at Hermione, motioning for her to come over to him. She stayed paralysed with fear and shock.

The troll was advancing on Ron, raising its club to deliver a fatal blow. Harry made a quick decision, before running towards it and jumping on its back. He wrapped his arms around the troll's neck from behind and accidentally stuck his wand up the troll's nose.

The troll stopped moving again, looking frantically around for the thing that was holding him from behind. Harry was barely able to maintain his grip on it.

The troll reached behind him and grabbed Harry's ankles, lifting him off his back and dangling him upside down in front of him.

"HARRY!" shouted Ron and Hermione. The troll shook him slightly, raising his club to whack him.

"Do something!" he bellowed, holding his round glasses so they wouldn't slip off his nose.

"Like what?" asked Ron, scanning the ground as though a book would appear telling him what to do.

The troll swung its club, barely missing him skimming his hair.

"Anything!" he replied, feeling dizzy from all of the blood rushing down to his head.

Ron looked around again, before holding up his wand and crying: "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The troll swung its large club again, and was just about to connect with Harry when it left its grip, hovering in the air. The club fell from the air; hitting the troll's head with a dull thud and making it drop Harry.

Harry scrambled over to Ron, out of range of the troll as it swayed and fell to the ground with a deafening crash.

"I-is it dead?" Hermione asked, walking around it and trembling.

"No, just knocked out," said Harry, still on the floor. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall, Snape, Sirius and Quirell ran in.

"Harry!" Sirius gasped, going over to help him off the floor. "What happened? Why aren't you in your dorms? Did you do...this?"

"It was my fault, Professors," Hermione piped up, shifting her feet. "I – I came down here, looking for the troll. I've read all about them, see, I thought that I could handle it. If Ron and Harry hadn't come...I'd most likely be dead,"

McGonagall looked at her in shock while Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. Harry noticed Snape glaring at him – with blood covering his around his leg. Snape noticed Harry looking at the blood and shifted his cloak to hide it.

"I am shocked, Miss Granger, I thought that you had loads more sense than this!" McGonagall said. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" She hesitated before saying Ron and Harry. "And you two – well, not all first-years are able to take on a full-grown Mountain Troll! Five points to each of you. Now, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, to the Gryffindor Common Room. Professor Black, you may talk to Mr Potter,"

Ron shot Harry a kind of sympathetic look before leaving the bathroom. Sirius took Harry out into the corridor before saying.

"What were you thinking, pup?"

Harry shrugged. "We noticed that Hermione was gone and we had to help her!"

Sirius sighed and kneeled down so he was eye-level with him. "Harry, I know you meant well, but that was a really dangerous stunt you pulled, there – you could have died! Please, just promise you won't do something like that again unless you really, really need to?"

Harry nodded. "Alright – and I really did need to help her, tonight,"

Sirius sighed again. "I know...I will be telling your father about this, you know?"

Harry paled. "Oh...do you have to?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. He'd deserve to know when his son is in danger,"

"Ah, I don't think that he'll be very happy, will he?"

Sirius shook his head. "No; he will be relived that you're alive, however, and he'd be pretty proud of you for saving Hermione,"

Harry shrugged. "I'd better be getting back to the Gryffindor Tower..."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you should. I'll see you soon – probably tomorrow when your dad comes to have a word with you,"

"Night, Pads,"

"G'night, pup,"

Harry waved slightly, before turning around and making his way up the Gryffindor Tower. Up in the Tower, Hermione and Ron were sat awkwardly in some armchairs, both unsure of what to say.

"Hi," said Harry quietly.

"Hey," they replied.

"Look," said Hermione. "I want to thank you – for what you did back there. You both risked your lives for me, even after being so rude to you,"

"No problem," said Harry. "Just please don't boss us around again?"

"Yeah, no offence but I was this close to slapping you silly," Ron added, holding his fore finger and thumb barely a centimetre apart. Hermione blushed.

"I just wanted to make friends – I'm a Muggleborn, see, and I was really actually very fascinated by the Magical World that I began reading as much as I could about it. I thought that if I knew more about the Wizarding World, then maybe I'd be able to make friends quicker – it honestly didn't work out as great as I'd hoped."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

From that moment forth, Hermione Granger was now the newest member of Ron and Harry's little group – three best friends that would risk their lives for each other, no matter what (even if at first one of them is a bossy-know-it-all that spouts facts like a severely punctured balloon).

* * *

**And there you have it, guys, the Golden Trio is formed! Next chapter won't be for another week or two, as I am deciding to take a small break, you know; I have been writing nearly every day since I've published and I don't want to take this story too fast.**

**Yeah, I might as well extend this little bit as I doubt anyone wants to read them, anyway. I had an awesome time in Cornwall, I'm now back in school (*pouty face*) and I am currently chilling in my room, with my Christmas all-in-one pyjamas, finishing this chapter. This is basically what I do everyday.**

**I think that I'm going to play of my Xbox, now...so have a Happy Halloween and please review – it will make MY Halloween even better :)**

**~Kiera~**

**(P.S: Can anyone think of a catchy title that has something to do with Halloween? If you do, can you PM it me or leave it in a review? Thanks!)**

**(P.P.S) I'm dressing up as a witch for tonight, as much as I wanted to be a zombie of vampire – yes, I still go trick-or-treating!) **


	10. NOT CHAPTER! just timetable

**Hi, guys, Kiera here! Now, before I continue I just want to make it clear that:**

**_THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER! THIS IS HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE'S TIMETABLE!_  
**

**There, now I expect that there will be no complaints. Sorry for the lack fo updates, I just haven't felt like writing much. I have started the next chapter, but only like 300 words. It will appear eventually, though.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, followed or just read, I really, really appreciate it! I cab't believe that we are 11 reviews off 100 (we can hit it, right guys? If we do then I'll make the following chapter THE BEST EVER!...or I'll try).**

**Again, thank you and this is only the timetable,**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not know why I have to always write this but I'm not going to risk being sued so I DON'T OWN HP!**

* * *

MONDAY:

_Breakfast  
_Period 1: Transfiguration - Ravenclaws  
Period 2: Herbology - Hufflepuffs  
_Lunch  
_Period 3: History of Magic - Slytherins  
Period 4: DADA - Hufflepuffs

* * *

TUESDAY:

_Breakfast  
_Period 1: History of Magic - Slytherin  
Period 2: DADA - Ravenclaws  
_Lunch_  
Period 3: Transfiguration - Slytherin  
Period 4: Herbology - Ravenclaw

* * *

WEDNESDAY:

_Breakfast  
_Period 1: Charms - Ravenclaw  
Period 2: Potions - Slytherin  
_Lunch_  
Period 3: Transfiguration - Hufflepuff  
Period 4: Astronomy - Ravenclaw

* * *

THURSDAY:

_Breakfast  
_Period 1: Herbology - Ravenclaw  
Period 2: History of Magic - Slytherin  
_Lunch  
_Period 3: Potions - Hufflepuff  
Period 4: DADA - Ravenclaw

* * *

FRIDAY:

_Breakfast  
_Period 1: Charms - Ravenclaw  
Period 2: DADA - Hufflepuff  
_Lunch  
_Period 3: Potions - Slytherin  
Period 4: Potions - Slytherin

* * *

**And that is the timetable finished. I wrote it all out once, saved it, but my internet went off so I had to write it again :( My temper has been bad this week (really bad, as I'm already very, very short tempered - so short-tempered that I nearly had to go anger management)**

**I apologize to anyone who wanted a real chapter, but just needed to get this out of the way. And so you know, this is not following the books nor my story completely, but form now on I will be following it. Thanks again for your support and keep an eye out for the next REAL chapter!**

**I'm not going to ask for reviews as this is not even a chapter,**

**~Kiera~**


	11. Harry? You alive?

**Hello, everyone, and I'm so sorry for the delay - I haven't been writing because I haven't felt like it (doesn't everyone?) I finished this chapter today just because I wanted to please those disappointed viewers who wanted a chapter instead of a timetable (sorry to everyone who hated that little trick).**

**Update on me: On Saturday, I'm sure that you guys know that the new Twilight movie was released. Well, my friend Faye bullied me into watching all of the movies at a sleepover and then made me go the cinema with her yesterday. I totally regret staying up until six am watching them. **

**Now, normally I wouldn't reply to a reviewer up here (because I honestly cannot be bothered and just want to get the chapter to you guys) if they did not have an account, but this is urgent.**

**Alex Cannon: WHAT THE HECK? YOU _ACTUALLY_ CLICKED ON THE LINK? DID YOU EVEN READ IT? WHY AM I WRITING THIS IN CAPITALS?! Yes, Alex, that was my reaction...**

**That is all for now, peeps, thanks to everyone who has reviewed :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

The next day the newly-formed trio were sat at the Gryffindor table, talking quietly to avoid attention be drawn towards them - after all, the first years, most of the Gryffindors and a few other students knew that they did not like each other - at least that changed the night before.

"Hey, Harry, look at this," said Hermione, sliding a copy of the Daily Prophet across the table to him. He looked at the title curiously:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN**

_Latest investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,"said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon. _

"Someone broke into Gringotts?" repeated Harry, staring at the moving image. "How is that possible?"

Hermione shrugged, taking the newspaper back. "I'm not sure...hold on!"

"What?" Harry and Ron asked immediately.

"Muggle borns usually have a teacher deliver them a letter and take them to Diagon Alley, don't they?" she said. The boys nodded. "Well, Hagrid-,"

"You know Hagrid?"

"Yes, I do - Hagrid picked me up from my house of the 31st and took me to Diagon Alley,"

"What has that got to do with this?" said Ron. Hermione hushed him.

"When we were collecting my money funded by Hogwarts from Gringotts, he stopped at vault 713 - I think - and took out little package about the size of a stone,"

Harry and Ron looked confused.

"What has this got to do with the Gringotts break-in," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, use your head, Ronald - _Break-in at Gringotts on the 31st of July _- _The vault had been emptied the same day-,"__  
_

"Hagrid emptied vault 713!" said Harry, suddenly realising and grinning. Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh - did he mention what it was?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No, he said it was Hogwarts business - very private,"

"Do you think that Dumbledore has it now?" said Harry.

"Yes, maybe," Hermione's eyes turned suddenly misty before widening. "Or - maybe it's being hidden somewhere in the castle; I'm assuming that it was very powerful and very valuable for it to be transported from the second safest building in the world to the safest," she looked at the boy as though expecting them to tell her what she was thinking. She sighed. "Oh, it's obvious! When we ran in with that three-headed dog it was standing on a trap door!"

"The package is under there!" said Harry. "But...does this even have anything to do with us? I mean, it's not as though that little package is the answer to - I don't know - world peace, is it? We don't need to go back to the third-floor corridor and go down there looking for it, do we?"

"I really don't fancy paying the triplets a visit," said Ron. "If any dog needs a large snack, then it's that one - those three,"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

The trio lapsed into silence, all three of them pondering on the little discovery they had just made. The bell was only five minutes away when Sirius appeared behind them, looking oddly grim.

"Harry...your dad is here,"

Harry nearly chocked on his pumpkin juice, spilling some down his front. He span around to look at Sirius with a pale face. "Dad - here - now? Already?"

Sirius nodded. "In my office, Harry, I'll take you up there and inform your teacher that you are not going to be in for the first class,"

Harry sent his friends a pleading look.

"You'd better go on, Harry," said Hermione, looking rather sympathetic.

"Yeah, mate - good luck," Ron added, thumping him on the back. Harry nodded and stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder and following his Godfather out of the Great Hall, once again ignoring the delighted shouts from Hayden about being expelled** (1)**.

The student and teacher travelled in silence towards the Astronomy Tower, where Sirius' office was located. When they had reached it, Sirius turned to Harry.

"I'll wait here, Harry," he said. "Don't worry you're father will be mad at first but then he'll relax!"

Harry sent him a weak smile, before placing his hand on the brass handle and opening the door. Inside, in the centre of the room, James was standing with his arms crossed tightly over his chest and a stern look on his face. Harry closed the door and took a few steps forward.

"Umm, hi dad," he said lamely, looking down at the floor. James' eyebrows furrowed, and he looked like he was about to start shouting; Harry looked up just in time for him to close his mouth, sigh, shake his head and-

"Why?!" James was hugging Harry tightly, everything stern and angry replaced with relief and worry.

"Hermione was in danger?" his son replied, returning the hug slightly. "Ron and I couldn't let her die so we went to help her and none of us were hurt,"

James pulled away,kneeling so he could look him in the eyes.

"I know, but you still could have been; what would happen if one of you were hurt?!"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know..."

James sighed and shook his head again. "You reckless, noble, idiotic boy...I'm so glad that you're okay,"

"I'm glad that Ron and Hermione were fine," said Harry. "If we had been a second too late then that troll would have smashed Hermione into a pile of meat, blood, fingers, hair and-,"

James cringed and covered his son's mouth. "Very nice,"

Harry grinned, shrugging again at the look on his dad's face. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Harry? Where's all the shouting? I thought there would have been shouting! James did you kill him as soon as he shut the door?"

Sirius was knocking loudly and sounded as though he was confused. Both Potters could tell that he was joking, however.

"I'm fine, Sirius...for now," Harry called. James scoffed.

"If you're suggesting that you're going to be going on an adventure like that again - you've got another thing coming for you, young man,"

Harry smiled innocently. "What do you mean?"

* * *

"Hey, Hagrid!" Ron and Harry grinned as the friendly half-giant opened his large door.

"Hello," added Hermione.

"Ah, 'Ello there, Ron, 'Arry - and Hermione! Didn' spect to see you," Hargid pulled the three of them into one large embrace. The trio's eyes bugged out of their sockets as they were nearly crushed.

"Hagrid!" Harry gasled breathlessly. They heard a small 'oh' from three feet above them when they were finally released.

"Sorry bou' that," said Hagrid sheepishly. Hermione shook her head.

"N-not a problem!"

They went inside Hagrid's large, warm hut, struggling to sit on his large chairs that were very high off the ground for them. As they gave each other leg-ups, Hagrid began making cups of tea.

"So, 'ow 'ave you lot bin up to?" Hagrid pried, setting a giant mug of steaming tea in front of each of them before sitting down with his own bottle of brandy.

"Great," they replied.

"Did you hear about the troll?" Ron said. Hagrid nodded.

"O' course I did! Ruined all me best pumkins, tha' ruddy thing..."

"How do you think it got in?"

Hagrid shook his large, bearded head, taking a long swig of alcohol. "No idea - musta been someone inside the school, though, to get to one o' _'em _inside,"

"You like monsters - well, large creatures, don't you Hagrid?" said Hermione. "You mentioned that to me when we went to Diagon Ally,"

"No, he doesn't like them," said Harry shaking his head and earning a look form Hagrid.

"He loves them," Ron finished. Hagrid must have been relieved because he leant back in his chair.

"Yeh, I love 'em. They're fascinating. bu' everyone thinks they're dangerous! Pfft, in my time I've 'ad to take care o' thestrals, 'Ippogriffs, three-'eaded dogs-,"

The trio's heads snapped towards him.

"A three-headed dog?!" repeated Ron, grinning; he didn't seem to notice Hermione's look of alarm or Harry's shoes connecting hard with his shin. "You mean like the three-headed dog?!"

Hermione and Harry slapped their heads. Their friend could be dumb sometimes.

Hagrid spat out his brandy. "'Ow do you know 'bout Fluffy?"

It was Hermione's turn to spit out the tea that she was sipping to stop her from slapping Ron. "Fluffy? You called that beast Fluffy?"

Hagrid nodded, rather offended. "As a matter o' fact, I did - an' you shouldn' even know about 'im!"

"We ran into him when we were running from Filch; Ron had knocked down a suite of armour and he was on our tail. We saw Hermione, asked her for help, and she unlocked the first door she which happened to be the one on the third-floor corridor," Harry didn't like lying at the best of times, no less to Hagrid, but he knew that he would tell his father and couldn't live longer than a month without wizard's chess (he had been banned from it for three weeks).

Hagrid looked suspicous, but thankfully bought it. "Oh, alrigh'..."

"What's he guarding?" Hermione asked. "I-I mean he's guarding a trap door - does it have anything to do with the package you got from Gringotts?"

Hagrid seemed to be cracking under the pressure of all of the questions, and finally said:

"Look! Wha'ever is hiding under tha' trap door is none o' your business - it is the business of Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel - I've said too much..."

The trio looked at each other, before changing the subject with a sudden urge to go back to the castle and research this Nicolas Flamel guy (well, the boys were thinking of Quidditch training, Hermione the books).

* * *

**So? Shall I duck or is it safe? This chapter was very sucky, I think, and the part with Harry and James wasn't very good either in my opinion - so sorry to everyone who wanted tears during it (I don't know why but it seems too awkward for me to write what I usually do in this chapter). The next hapter may bee delayed again, but at least we're getting somewhere with the 'Philosopher's Stone' part.**

**Again, I apologize if this did not reach your expectations and review if you have an opinion.**

**Buh-bye, then, peeps!**

**~Kiera~**


	12. Take A Bludger To The Face!

**Hello, everyone! Before I begin this long Author's Note, I would like to say sorry for not updating AND A BIG THANK-YOU FOR 100+ REVIEWS! AHHHHHH! :D**

**Here's the good/bad part; I have a confession to make... I'm only 12 years old. I wasn't sure whether to tell you all now, and maybe be judged, then tell you all when I was thirteen. I even had what I was going to write planned out: "Guess what, everyone! When I published the Arrogant One I was 11!" Yeah, it sounds pretty stupid, doesn't it?**

**But then my step-mum told me that it would be better to tell everyone now so nothing bad may happen when I reveal it when I'm 13 (my account is all under lock-down, so any reviews I get, PM's, they all go to my parent's e-mail account).**

**I hope you don't mind. I celebrated my 12th birthday on the 7th of December, 2012, and every other chapter I published before this one was by an 11 year old (do you see why I got so excited over one review?). Surprised?**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. Thank you again for 100 reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP!**

* * *

The frosty atmosphere of winter was descending upon Hogwarts, and it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team were training hard, and everyone but Harry was confident that they were going to win this match.

"You'll be fine, mate," Ron assured the worried first-year, just as someone asked him if they would like them to hold a mattress below him.

"No I won't," Harry groaned.

"Of course you will!" said Hermione, shaking her bushy-haired-head. "Don't let others get to you!"

Harry opened his mouth to protest when Hayden walked past.

"Can't wait for tomorrow, brother," he grinned. "To see you falling off a broom is exactly what will make my year whole,"

"Shut up, Evans," Ron snarled.

"You know," came the slimy voice of Draco Malfoy. "As much as I hate to, I have to agree with Hayden here,"

The Golden Trio glowered at the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

"Whatever, Malfoy – let's go," Hermione said. Ron and Harry shot one last 'look' at their enemies before storming after their friend.

The day passed to quickly for Harry, as did the night-time. After what felt like an hour, he was sat in the Great Hall staring at an untouched plate of sausage, eggs and bacon.

"Eat up, then!" Dean insisted annoyingly.

"You're going to need your strength Harry," Hermione said sternly.

"Yeah, it's the Seekers that get the worst beating," Seamus added cheerfully.

"Be quiet – Seamus; you going to eat that bacon then Harry?" Ron asked hungrily. "Because if not-,"

Harry was barely registering what his friends were saying, as he was a little occupied with imagining the doom he was soon to face.

"Harry!"

The sound of Sirius' voice snapped the young Potter out of his thoughts. He smiled as best he could as the Animagus sat opposite him, squeezing himself between Ron and Dean.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged, clutching his stomach of butterflies. "Nervous. Do you reckon Wood would notice if I didn't turn up?"

Sirius smiled. "I'm afraid so, Harry. Your dad and Remus are running a little behind – your dad has had loads of work again – so they won't be here until the match starts,"

If possible, Harry's spirits worsened.

"Don't worry, pup. Everyone get's nervous before their first match; I was a third year when I became a reserve beater. Your father and Remus literally had to carry me down to the pitch before my first match,"

Harry chuckled slightly, unsettling his already queasy stomach. They spent the rest of the time they had before the match prodding poor Harry into eating a sausage or two ("Shouldn't let these go to waste!" Ron shrugged, snagging a few pieces of bacon off his friend's plate).

Unlike Sirius, Harry did not need carrying down to the pitch for his first match. Before he entered the locker rooms, everyone in Gryffindor passing wished him luck. Harry's legs where like jelly as he took his Nimbus and went to stand next to Fred and George.

"How you feeling, Harry?" Fred said.

"Nervous?" George suggested.

"Sick?" Fred nodded.

"Touching cloth?" the twins said together.

"That's this conversation finished!" Angelina declared loudly, smiling kindly at Harry. "They aren't the best at comforting, I'm afraid,"

Harry tried to laugh, but all that came out was a laboured sort of breath.

"We're on, people," Wood announced. "We're going to win this, I know it – now let's move!"

Harry had to force his legs to take him out on to the pitch. As me stood in the middle and mounted his broom, he had to admit the loud crowd and vast pitch weren't as bad as he had thought. Wood and the Slytherin keeper shook hands tightly and flew off towards the hoops.

"Now, I want I nice, clean game," Madam Hooch barked, looking at them all (cough – Slytherins – cough).

"The bludgers are released," said Lee Jordan, through the magical megaphone. "As is the Golden Snitch! Three – two – one!"

Everyone kicked off from the ground and shot into the air, Chasers racing for the Quaffle while the Beaters shot after the manic bludgers. Harry got one look at his opponent (an ugly, blond-haired boy with crooked teeth and spots) before flying above the action to search for the Snitch.

"And Angelina Jordan for Gryffindor has the Quaffle – and what a player she is! I keep asking her out, but she's so - ,"

"Lee," McGonagall scolded, cutting him off.

"Sorry, professor – Anyway, Angelina's going in for the goal – she shoots – she...dang; blocked by Slytherin keeper and Captain Leech **(1)**,"

The Gryffindor's 'oohed' while the Slytherins burst into cheers.

"And Slytherin is in possession – Slytherin Chaser Wayne Gills is soaring down the pitch; nice attempt at passing, there, but Gryffindor is in possession once again – take that you Slimy Sna-,"

"Jordan! I am paying you to commentate, not to be biased,"

"Sorry, professor, but we know it's true!"

While the game was going on, Harry was scanning the pitch for a glint of gold. He flew in wide circles around the pitch, smoothly ducking to dodge an occasional bludger, or groaning/cheering when Slytherin/Gryffindor scored a goal. He could see on the opposite side of the pitch that the other Seeker was doing the same.

"AND KATIE BELL SCORES THE FIFTH GOAL! 10 points to Gryffindor!" the stadium burst into cheers. A flash of gold caught Harry's eyes from the centre of the pitch; the snitch!

Blocking out the crowd, he pointed his broom towards the golden ball and flew as fast as he could towards it.

"It looks like Potter has seen the snitch!"

The Gryffindors and Slytherins began chanting their player's names; both were closing in on the tiny ball.

WHAM!

A bludger came out of nowhere and collided with the Slytherin seeker, sending him to the ground. Harry felt a hint of sympathy towards the fifth year, but kept going.

WHAM!

Something larger than a bludger hit Harry on the side, sending him spinning off course. A lot of the stadium booed.

"FOUL!" Lee Jordan cried. "YOU SKINKING PIECE OF SHI-!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled, grabbing the microphone. Lee wrestled it out of her grip and apologized, while Harry pulled himself together.

"Sorry, Professor. After that piece of foulness, it looks like the snitch has disappeared again and Gryffindor receive a penalty,"

Alicia of the Gryffindor Team took up the Quaffle and scored them another solid the ten points.

"20-60 to Gryffindor!"

Harry vaguely heard his friends and family cheering his name, as he began circling the pitch again. That was, until his broom jerked worryingly.

* * *

"Harry was doing so good until that Flint kid knocked him off course," Remus growled, waving a Gryffindor flag. "He nearly had the snitch, too!"

"Stupid..." James muttered.

"What's Harry doing, now?" Hermione wondered, looking through her binoculars. It looked like his broom had just tried to throw him off or something.

"What's happening?"

Harry's broom seemed to have turned into a mechanical bull, and was desperately trying to throw him off. It was obvious that this wasn't the work of some Slytherin, it was something darker.

"What the-?" Remus gasped.

"Something is happening to Harry's broom!" James exclaimed, standing up. "It's going to throw him off,"

Everyone in the stadium was becoming aware of Harry's problem. Fred and George had abandoned the bludgers and were trying to get their 'little brother' off his broom, but each time they tried it rose dangerously higher. Instead, the whole Gryffindor Team circled underneath him, waiting to catch him if he fell.

While this was all happening, the Slytherins more than happily threw the Quaffle through the Gryffindor hoops multiple times.

"What's happening to Potter's broom?" Lee asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"There!" Hermione pointed towards the teacher's stand, handing Ron the binoculars. Holding them to his eyes, he saw non other than Snape staring at Harry, his mouth moving as though frantically muttering.

"Snape?" Ron said.

"What about him?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes off of his godson.

"He's jinxing the broom?!"

"Huh?" all three Marauders said.

"Snape! He's jinxing Harry's broom – hold these for me, Ron," Hermione pushed her binoculars into his hands before running off.

"Hermione, wait!" Remus called, but she was already gone. "How does she know that it's really Snape?"

Ron shrugged, looking at his friend. "I don't know, I just hope whatever she's doing helps Harry,"

Hermione ran through the crowds, ignoring complaints and shouts she was receiving. She made her way to the passage-way to the teacher's box, so she could get underneath Snape. She quickly examined each pair of feet, found Snape's and shot a jet of bluebell light at the hem of his robes. Tucking her wand back in her cloak, she made her way back to her seat. Behind her, Hermione could hear chaos begin.

* * *

Harry was holding on to his broom with one hand, now, and was swaying precariously. The Gryffindor part of the crowd were in uproar, and there was shouting coming from the teacher's box.

Suddenly, the broom stopped moving and hovered. Harry wasted no time in climbing back on to his broom and continuing with the game.

"And Potter's back on his broom!" Lee announced after the cheers had subsided. "And not a moment to soon – I wonder what happened! Anyway, Spinnet takes up the Quaffle and dodges Gills..."

Harry didn't know how much time had passed while he was being thrown off of his broom, or what the score was now. What he did know, the Snitch was closer to him than the Slytherin seeker.

Another round of cheers began as he shot towards it, and it became even louder when the Slytherins joined in for their seeker. The snitch noticed it's two enemies gaining on it, and began flying away from them both. Harry was barely a metre away as he stretched out his arm to grab it, followed by the other seeker.

Harry's hand was about to close over the snitch when the seeker looked at him, and rammed him to the side. Harry's hand brushed the cool metal. Reaching out again, his hand knocked the metal to the side, and he was rammed again, this time forwards, off of his broom.

Luckily, he was only seven or eight feet off of the soft grassy surface, and landed with a thump. Coughing once, the Snitch appeared out of his mouth and into his hands.

"And Potter has caught the snitch – in his mouth! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

* * *

**Sorry, that's it for now, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I'm sorry if it's sloppy. The chapter title doesn't mean that someone will be hit in the face by a bludger, so you know, I just couldn't think of anything catchy!**

**Here's some things that I want to say:**

**1)****I am making up my own names for my Slytherin team, because I CANNOT be bothered to dig out the Philosopher's Stone and find out what they're really called.**

**This will be my last update until after Christmas I'm afraid, so I would like to thank everyone again for their reviews and support, you are all amazingly awesome!**

**Have a Very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (See you in 2013 if we don't die! :P)**

**~Kiera~**


End file.
